The Prophecy of Nine
by Kistune-Huntress
Summary: Nine demon vessels, nine Carpathians, nine vampires, once prophecy. Who will win, who will die? Warning: This is yaoi, and AU. SasuNaru NejiGaara KakaIru and minor pairings, MM MF, Mpreg. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hello to all who are reading this. I'm new and this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. I love writing and I love Naruto. I would really appreciate if you would review to let me know if you like it and give me tips,or any advice. These first two chapters haven't been edited, but will be by the time I put up chapter 3.

**WARNING - **This fanfic is yaoi.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto, which belongs to the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. I neither own the Carpathain idea, which belongs to Christine Feehan.

Here goes, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Two pale, raven haired men gracefully ran through the park, their prey not far in front of them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the four undead he and his companion were chasing. It was odd that a gang of undead were together, as they usually travelled and hunted alone. Sasuke didn't care either way, he and Neji were just doing what they usually did, hunt the undead.

Sasuke and Neji, who were carpathians caught up with the undead. The four creatures were grotesque, faces twisted and ugly. Sasuke used his speed and caught one of vampires, his fist already punching through the chest, plucking out the heart like he was plucking an apple from a tree. The ugly thing made a horrible screeching sound, as Sasuke threw the heart to the ground, the undead also fell, trying to claw his way to his heart.

Neji too had already retrieved a heart and added it to the one on the ground, with a flick of the wrist a lightning strike cracked and incinerated the hearts and the corpses, directing the lightning to his and Sasuke's hands, so it obliterated the tainted blood. The two remaining undead took off running and Sasuke and Neji chased after them.

They were in the woods, it was nearing midnight, and Sasuke was relieved that no one was about… but with his sensitive hearing, he could heard laughter. He looked over at Neji, the long haired man nodded, telling him he had heard. That meant someone was here, civilians. Sasuke now knew who the undead were after.

Sasuke and Neji broke through a clearing and both stumbled to a standstill. Two men were in the same clearing, laughing as they were talking to each other. But that was not why they had stopped. Both Sasuke and Neji blinked as colours exploded in their vision. Since they were carpathian, they had both lost their colour and emotions when they were a hundred years old. For the last three hundred years, they had been living in black and white, with no emotion. Their goal in life was to find their life mate, soulmate, there other half's, or risk becoming vampire, one of the undead that they had spent three centuries hunting.

Sasuke was confused, life mates were supposed to be women, but the person with blonde hair in front of him was male, a very beautiful blonde haired male. A burst of emotions swept through him as he was standing still. He looked at Neji, who had his eyes locked on the blonde mans companion, a red headed man.

As they were stood there, they forgot that they were supposed to hunting, and the undead were almost upon their life mates. As they began to move, there mates turned and engaged the undead in combat. Sasuke watched as his life mate suddenly grew fangs and claws, the whisker marks that he now saw on his cheeks darkening, making the man look like a fox. A red fire like substance burst from his body, making him look like he was on fire. The blonde moved very fast, not as fast as a Carpathian, but fast and his clawed hand drove through the undead's chest and extracted the heart, throwing it on the ground next to the vampires body.

Neji had watched as his red headed life mate also grew claws. A substance like sand whirled around him and shot forwards, forming a prison around the undead. The red head sped towards his prisoner and his clawed hand smashed through the chest, heart plucked out and added to the pile.

"Naruto!" The red head said.

The blonde nodded and made a hand sign. Taking a deep breath, he blew out a stream of fire, which ignited the remains, burning the corpses to a crisp, and watched as the ashes dispersed in the wind.

Sasuke and Neji watched surprised at the abilities the two men possessed. They had never known humans to possess abilities like they had just witnessed. They watched as the red head grabbed the blonde man and kissed him. Not just a peck, a full on passionate kiss. The red head picked up the blonde, who wrapped his legs around him, and the red head pushed him against a tree, to continue making out.

Sasuke and Neji growled in displeasure. The two men broke apart and finally realized they weren't alone. Naruto and Gaara still wrapped around each other faced the two raven haired men. Naruto lifted his head and breathed deeply, he growled slightly. "Carpathian." He said. "What do you want?" Gaara let him go and they stood facing the two men.

The two ravens remained silent, wondering how the blonde identified them. Naruto cocked his head to the side, and Sasuke nearly melted at how adorable he looked. What he didn't know was that the blonde was communicating with the demon sealed within him. Naruto and Gaara were both vessels for demons. Naruto carried Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. Gaara carried the one tailed racoon-dog, Shukaku. Both of them had the demons sealed in them when they were babies, they were the chosen vessels. When they were sixteen, they merged with the demons and now were both half demon, with all the power the demons possessed.

They had known vampires existed for many years, vampires killed his and Gaara's parents when they were five. They had been hunting the undead ever since. They found out about the carpathians when they were out hunting one night. The carpathian they had met was a man called Genma, even though the man was emotionless, they could tell he was a good man, and he had been the one to tell them about the carpathian race.

Now Naruto and Gaara were stood before two carpathians, and the two men had seen them kill the undead. Naruto's eyes flickered to Gaara. They both looked at each other before returning they're eyes back to the two raven haired men.

"If you will not tell us, then leave." Gaara said.

Neji finally snapped out of his daze and nodded. "I am Neji, and as strange as it may sound… it seems that you are my life mate." His eyes were pinned on Gaara.

Sasuke too looked at Naruto. "And you are mine."

Naruto's lips twitched, he covered his mouth and laughed. Gaara merely raised a nonexistent eyebrow, his lip twitching slightly.

"What we say is the truth." Neji said.

Naruto nodded. "I know." He turned to Gaara. "Kyuubi confirms." He looked back at the two raven haired men. "But it's never going to happen."

Neji looked at his red headed life mate, who glared back. "Same goes for me." He answered, turning, he took Naruto's hand and they jumped to the nearest tree branch and sped through the forest.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, once again wondering who the two males were and how they possessed these abilities. And who was this 'Kyuubi' the blonde was talking about. They wanted to chase after them, but they knew that it would be a mistake in pushing too hard. They would try again the next night. Now that they had found their life mates, they were connected. But it wasn't enough, the beast within them wanted them to claim their life mates. Even though they now had colours and emotions, that meant they had to claim their life mate's hearts, bodies and souls.

They turned and shape shifted into birds of prey and flew through the air towards there sleeping grounds. They would hopefully have matters resolved by the next night.

--

Naruto and Gaara arrived at their house not long after they left the two carpathians. It was a small house on the outskirts of the forest, secluded and quiet. It was just how they liked it. Naruto threw himself on the couch in the front room. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. He knew all about life mates and what happened to carpathains if they didn't find their chosen mates.

Kyuubi had confirmed that he was indeed the man's life mate, and he knew it was true, as he was able to carry children. So could Gaara, it was due to the demons they held. He felt the couch dip as Gaara settled himself beside him. His hand was grasped and he turned his head, opening his eyes. Gaara and Naruto weren't lovers, but they had been friends since pre-school and had lived together since they were sixteen. They gave each other comfort, and had sex sometimes, but most of all they were best friends.

Gaara looked at him, raising his nonexistent eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but they were kind of cute."

Gaara snorted. "Yeah, I guess they were."

Gaara stood up and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek and walked up the stairs. After undressing, he slipped under the covers and lay on his back. Closing his eyes, he felt the weak connection with his life mate and smiled. He felt warm and he felt wanted for the first time in his life. Maybe having a life mate wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

There's the first chapter, I will write an author's note on the end of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two.

**WARNING - **This fanfic is yaoi.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto, which belongs to the very talented Masashi Kishimoto. I neither own the Carpathain idea, which belongs to Christine Feehan.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

Gaara scowled at the normally hyper blonde as he came into the kitchen. He watched as his friend made his usual ramen breakfast/dinner as it was past 2pm, he sat at the table, devouring his noodles at a speed that should be impossible. Once Naruto was done, he finally made eye contact with Gaara. He smiled his goofy smile, the one that always made Gaara's lip twitch in an almost smile. Gaara knew why Naruto was happy, he knew his friend was happy about having someone meant for him, someone who would love and protect him. But even though Naruto seemed happy, he didn't know whether Naruto would accept his life mate or not.

As much as Gaara loved Naruto like a brother, he too was feeling excited. He had always wanted someone to love him that way, someone who would do anything for him. Maybe having a life mate wouldn't be as bad as he thought. But that didn't mean he was going to let that long haired carpathian have him easily. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't put up much of a fight. But he knew the man's time was short, if the carpathian didn't claim him, then he would risk turning vampire.

"What are we doing today?" Naruto's question knocked him out of his daze.

"The guys called, they want us to meet them at Yellow."

Naruto nodded. "Sweet." He loved going to Yellow, it was one of his favourite night clubs in Tokyo. "What time, usual?"

Gaara just nodded and stood. Naruto knew his friend would go and have a nap before getting ready. His friend didn't sleep well, so he had cat-naps. He washed up his bowl and went into the front room to watch TV.

--

Later that night, Naruto and Gaara were walking into the night club Yellow. After getting themselves some drinks, they sat at a table in the corner to await their friends. All their friends were like them, they all carried a demon. Naruto and Gaara had tracked them down when they were teenagers, and had become friends. They helped each other out and protected each other, as they all knew they were wanted by various organisations for the power they possessed.

"Naruto, Gaara." A familiar shout alerted them, and they turned to watch as they're friends walked over. Naruto stood up and greeted his friends with a hug and kiss, while Gaara remained sitting and nodded to each of them.

As they sat drinking and talking, Naruto took a moment to look at each of his friends. Next to him was Iruka, the man was 26 and had known Naruto and Gaara the longest. The man was tall with brown hair that he wore up in a pony tail, and he had a scar across his nose. Naruto smiled, Iruka wouldn't let his demon heal it as it was a battle wound as he liked to call it. He had the seven tailed badger Shichibi sealed within him.

Next was Ino, she was his age, 21, and had attended school with him. She was tall, with long blonde hair. She was rather loud, but a lot of fun to be with. She had the six tailed weasel Robuki sealed within her.

Next to her was Hinata, a shy, quiet girl the same age, who also attended the same school. She was shorter than Ino, with chin length dark hair. She had sealed within her the eight tailed snake Hachibi.

Then came Temari, who was Gaara's sister, she was a year older than them both and was very protective, she was the mother of the group. She was tall, with short blonde hair, which she wore in four pony tails. She carried the two tailed cat Nibi.

Next was Kiba, same age as Naruto, he was tall with red markings on his face. He had shaggy chin length hair. He was the loudest of the group. He carried the five tailed dog Gobi.

Then there was Moegi, the baby of the group. She was only 19. She had orange hair that she wore in two high pony tails, and she had a habit of blushing a lot. She carried the three tailed fish Sanbi.

And lastly was Sakura, Ino's best friend. She was a little shorter than her best friend, and had shoulder length pink hair. She had four tailed reptile Yonbi sealed within her.

All nine of them were powerful and together, they were unstoppable. That was why many people wanted them. A group of vigilante vampires had formed a group called Akatsuki, the leader wanted the demons, and had been trying for a while now. He thought that he could extract the demons from them, but Naruto knew it would never work as they all had merged with their demons.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and downed his drink. He followed his friends to the dance floor. They partnered up, with Moegi left, but she was pulled by Temari and made to dance with her and Iruka. Naruto was pulled by Gaara and they began grinding against each other.

When the song ended, the couples and one trio switched partners, the nine friends were all having fun as they danced. Unknown to them, seven pairs of eyes were watching them, plotting on how to kidnap as many of them as they could.

--

Earlier that night, Sasuke and Neji had risen and fed. They too were in the night club, they had sensed their life mates and now they stood watching as the two men danced with each other, then swap partners. Sasuke was grounding his teeth together, he wanted to go over to his blonde haired mate and pull him away. Only Neji's hold on him held him back.

A stirring in the air had Sasuke and Neji looking to their left. A group of carpathians were walking into the club. Sasuke frowned, it was unusual for so many to travel together. Sasuke and Neji knew all seven of them as they had all lived within the Carpathian Mountains when they were children, and were all friends.

Sasuke nodded as each of his friends spotted them. Shikamaru, a tall man with long brown haired tied back in a ponytail. Lee, also tall, with a bowl cut hairstyle, with very big eyebrows. Shino shorter than the first two, with short dark hair and a pair of sunglasses permanently perched on his nose. Chouji a big built man with light brown hair. Kakashi a tall silver haired man with a mask covering his lower face. Kankuro, who was also tall with short shaggy hair. And last of all Konohamaru, a shorter male with short dark hair.

Sasuke and Neji watched as each of the men fanned out. Shikamaru made his way over to them. He nodded. "Why are all of you here?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been asked by the elders to protect the Kokonotsu no akuma. Akatsuki are rumoured to be here, they want them."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His older brother was a part of Akatsuki, Itachi had succumbed to the power and turned vampire. "Do you know who the Kokonotsu no akuma are?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, but if Akatsuki are here, so are they. What are you two doing here?"

"We are watching over our life mates." Neji said.

Even though there was no expression on Shikamaru's face, he was glad that his two friends had found they're mates. "Why are they not with you?"

Sasuke bowed his head. "They do not wish to be with us."

Shikamaru just nodded. He had heard of many instances where some woman had trouble accepting it and would try to keep their distance. "Where are they?"

Sasuke nodded his head towards the dance floor. "They are those two men dancing together."

Shikamaru's head snapped back to Sasuke. He was confused as to why the fates had paired two carpathian males with two human males, but if the fates had spoken, they could do nothing about it. He just nodded. "Keep an eye out." He walked away to find his own place to watch from.

--

As Naruto danced, he sensed it a second before the others. There were people in the club who meant them harm. That had so many enemies that it could be any group. All nine looked at each other, and nodded. A silent way of saying be careful to each other.

Screams suddenly erupted from all around and people began running out of the club, pushing and shoving to get there first. Naruto and his friends remained on the dance floor, waiting to see what would happen.

Naruto saw the two carpathians he and Gaara met yesterday by the wall. Then he saw the seven vampires, all wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. He narrowed his eyes as all seven advanced on him and his friends. Calling on Kyuubi's power, he grew his claws and fangs, red fire bursting around him as a protective shield. He could feel the others doing the same, but the girls were pushed behind the boys, they growled in annoyance, but knew if they argued, the boys would be angry.

They watched as the boys engage in hand to hand combat, slashing at the vampires, trying to rip open the chests to extract the hearts. The girls felt some one watching them and turned to make eye contact with seven men. Each cocked their heads to the side and smelt the air. They looked back at each other, why would carpathians be looking at them.

Turning back to the fighting, they saw it was useless. The vampires were good, expertly keeping out of the boys reach. Sakura knew they only wanted to kidnap one or some of them, which was why the boys pushed the girls to the back, it wasn't because they were weaker or couldn't fight, it was to protect them from being grabbed.

"Naruto, we have no choice." Sakura called to the blonde. The carpathians were on their way to help, so they had to do it now.

Naruto and the other guys broke away from fighting and moved backwards, forming a line. Each of the nine held up a hand sign. "9 no rain." They said, hands flying to their sides, and grasping hold of each other.

--

While they were fighting, Shikamaru and his companions were all in a state of shock as colours and emotions exploded within and all around them. Shikamaru had finally found his life mate. His eyes were pinned to the woman with the four pony tails. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw how beautiful she was. Emotions he hadn't felt in three hundred years poured within him. He stood paralysed, just watching her.

Next to him stood Konohamaru, he too was finding the colours and emotions a bit too much. His eyes were pinned on the shortest woman with orange hair. When her eyes met his, he smiled as she blushed, quickly looking away. He gulped at how pretty she was.

Lee felt a little dizzy at all the emotions that were pouring into him. He blinked a couple of time at all the colours that he was seeing. After seeing in only black and white for the last four centuries, it was a little overwhelming. His eyes were pinned on the beautiful petite pink haired women.

Shino still looking emotionless was a little confused as he realised his life mate was male. A handsome male, but male all the same. He watched as he mate fought, shaggy brown hair and red markings on his cheeks. Even though he remained emotionless on the outside, inside he was a pool of nerves. He had finally found the one for him. He didn't have to worry about turning vampire anymore.

Chouji who stood opposite his friends was in the same predicament. The emotions and colours were a little too much all at once. The woman he was looking at was a beautiful, tall woman who had long blonde hair held up in a ponytail.

Kakashi's eyes were wide as he watched his life mate fight. He had no problems with having a male as his mate. He didn't particularly like the idea of being stuck with a woman for the rest of his life. But the tall man with brown hair held up in a high ponytail was breathtaking. His smile was hidden by his mask, and he couldn't take his eyes off the man.

And lastly Kankuro was stunned at having finally found his soulmate. The beautiful woman with short dark hair and white eyes was everything he had imagined. He wanted more than anything to go over there and pull her into his arms.

All of the carpathians, Sasuke and Neji included were finally going to help their life mates. They were going to leave it to them, but they saw how the vampires were evading each attack. As they moved, they paused as each of the nine formed a line. They held their hands up and formed a hand sign. "9 no rain." They heard, and suddenly each of the nine was emitting a power so powerful they were pushed back. It was something they had never felt before. The fire like substance erupted from their bodies, each with a different colour, which blended together. A second later the power that was melded together shot at the vampires and knocked them back, all hitting the wall. The power remained until the seven vampires stood and ran out of the club.

The power finally dissipated and the nine crumpled to the ground. Sasuke and his companions finally moved, each moving to their life mates and taking them in their arms. Sasuke looked over at his friends and frowned. What are the odds that all of them had found their life mates within 24 hours, and they were a part of the Kokonotsu no akuma.

With a silent communication, they left the club and took to the air. Using mind control they made themselves invisible to human eyes, and made their way to a secret hide out that they all had helped build when they were growing up.

* * *

Kokonotsu no akuma – Roughly means Nine of Devils/Demons.

9 No Rain – Line of nine, lame I know, but it was all I could think of.

Well there you go, was it okay?? Please review and let me know, I will be very grateful. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Take care and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Here is chapter 3, and I hope you all like it.

--

**Chapter Three**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sighed as he actually felt all right. The move they had done in the club was his own creation, but it needed so much power that it exhausted them all, so it was a move they only used when they had no choice. If the vampires would have stayed, they would have been disintegrated, but this particular group obviously knew more about them than he thought.

Sitting up, he frowned to find he was alone and not somewhere familiar. He began to panic when he thought he might have been kidnapped.

"It's okay. Your safe."

Naruto turned to find the raven haired carpathian stood against the wall, with his arms crossed. Naruto found his heart beat becoming irregular and his face heating up. But he pushed those feelings away, and glared. "Where are my friends?" He demanded.

"There safe." Was the only answer.

Naruto growled, his eyes changing from their regular blue colour to an angry red. "Take me to them."

Sasuke stood uncertain. He wanted to talk to his life mate. But he didn't want to cause the man distress. Before he could make up his mind, he heard shouts, names being called.

Naruto cocked his head and heard his friends calling, he didn't think as he shot off the bed. He reached the door, but it was locked, he growled. Calling on Kyuubi's power, he ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it to the floor. He ran out and looked around.

"Gaara." He called.

One by one doors were ripped from their hinges and all his friends fled the rooms they had been held in. They flocked together and huddled against each other, seeking comfort. Iruka and Temari looked over their friends, making sure they were all right.

"We have to get out of here." She said.

After receiving a nod from each of them, they fled down the stairs. As they were nearing the front door, they felt a disturbance in the air, and all nine carpathians materialized out of the air, standing in a circle, trapping them.

Naruto growled dangerously, his power expanding and swirling around his friends in a protective barrier. As he had the most power, because he carried the most powerful demon, he was the one to protect them in situations like these.

Sasuke held up his hands. "We mean you no harm. Please, we only want to talk."

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew immediately it was Gaara. He released his power and nodded. He finally looked around the room to see it was freaking huge. It was obviously the front room, but could have easily been the nightclub they had been in earlier that night. With a gesture from the carpathains, they all sat.

Sasuke watched as the five women sat on a couch together and the four men sat on the floor in front, he nearly smiled at how protective the men were. He sat down, and the others followed. Kakashi leaned forwards. "Maybe we should get the introductions out of the way." He asked. Without waiting for a reply, he started. "My name is Kakashi." After a nod, the others began introducing themselves.

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

"Shikamaru." The guy with the hair tied up in a ponytail said, as he inclined his head.

"Konohamaru." The shortest of them introduced.

"Lee." The one with the bowl cut hair and big bushy eyebrows, which Naruto had to bite his lip for as he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Shino." The guy with the high collar and sunglasses perched on his nose said.

"Chouji." The one who looked like he could be a pro-wrestler. 

"Kankuro." The one with what looked like face paint on his face said, with a twitch of the lips.

Naruto looked over at Gaara who nodded. "Gaara, host of the one tailed racoon Shukaku."

"Temari, host of the two tailed cat Nibi."

"Moegi, host of the three tailed fish Sanbi."

"Sakura, host of the four tailed reptile Yonbi."

"Kiba, host of the five tailed dog Gobi."

"Ino, host of the six tailed weasel Robuki."

"Iruka, host of the seven tailed badger Shichibi."

"Hinata, host of the eight tailed snake Hachibi."

The blonde paused, before saying. "Naruto, host of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, as he was the oldest carpathian, it fell to him to explain. He nodded. "As you know, we are carpathians. And you Iruka are my life mate."

Iruka tensed and grabbed Naruto's hand, an action Kakashi and Sasuke didn't like, as they growled. Naruto narrowed his eyes, which were once again flashing red. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "And you are mine."

"And I said it wasn't going to happen."

"You do not understand. The fates have decided, you are my life mate. We can do nothing, but accept it."

Naruto was about to argue when Gaara glared at him, so he bowed his head. Last night he had felt okay with having someone who was meant for him, but now when it also concerned his friends, he felt unsure. He paused, thinking. Ignoring what Kyuubi was telling him. He tuned out the rest of the conversation.

Neji finally turned his eyes to Gaara. "And you know you are mine." Gaara looked away.

Shikamaru nodded to Temari. "And you are mine." Temari bowed to keep her blushing face hidden.

Moegi, who already had red cheeks made eye contact with Konohamaru. "I am your life mate." He said, as her cheeks flushed an even brighter red.

"And it seems beautiful lady, you are mine." Lee announced looking at Sakura. She turned her head, fighting the smile twitching her lips.

"You are mine." Shino said, looking at Kiba. The man bowed his head. He was uncertain of how he was feeling, and how could male carpathains be destined to be with male humans. But he knew why. They all did.

Kankuro looked over at the blushing woman, and smiled. "Yes, you are mine." She blushed harder, and looked away.

And finally Chouji and Ino looked at each other. "And I guess your mine." She said, and the man nodded.

Kakashi looked back at the group. "It may see strange, but it's the truth. We do not know why some of us are placed with males." He paused as he watched the men looking at each other. Iruka nodded, and faced his so called life mate. "We men are able to bare children."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded. It made sense. They were demon carriers, and that would be how they were able to carry children. His eyes tried to make contact with Naruto, but the blonde had his head bowed, and it seemed like he was thinking hard.

Gaara too was looking at Naruto. His friend finally made eye contact. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

Naruto bit his lip and turned to face the carpathians. "How do we know what you speak is the truth? For all we know, you could be part of a group. A group that wants the demons we carry. For all we know, you could be trying to gain our trust. And when we least expect it, you would strike-"

"NO!"

The nine jumped at the shout from the now standing carpathians. They looked angry, but they're eyes were pleading. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the raved haired man was shaking his head. "That is not what we want. You are our life mates. We are to protect you. If only you would let us claim you, you would be able to enter our minds, have access to everything we are. It would prove to you we are who we say we are."

Naruto bowed his head. His hands came up to cover his eyes. He was beginning to feel tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke tried to move closer as he saw his mate was distressed, but he stopped after a glare from Gaara and Iruka.

Looking out of the window, he saw it was nearing day light. "We have to sleep." Meaning they had to seek the earth. "Why don't you stay here, you may use the bedrooms upstairs. There is food and drink in the kitchen if you are hungry. Please, just stay. We still need to talk." With that said, all nine carpathians left and Naruto and the others were left alone.

"Come, we might as use the bedrooms upstairs. Then we can talk tomorrow before the carpathians rise." Temari announced.

The others slowly got to their feet and walked up the stairs. They returned to the bedrooms that they had woke up in. Naruto lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he felt that warmth he felt last night. Unknown to him, all his friends were feeling the same warmth, each of the nine smiled.

--

Well, that's it for chapter 3. Was it okay? Please review and let me know. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, thanks for the all the reviews I've been given so far, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad that so many of you like it.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Naruto or Carpathains.

**Chapter Four**

When the nine friends woke up, it was about 2pm. They had about four hours until the carpathians woke up, so they went down to the kitchen where Temari and Iruka made toast and tea for breakfast. No one questioned as to why there was food in the house when none of the occupants ate.

Sitting at the table, they ate in silence. When they were finished, they piled the plates in the sink and sat facing each other. "Okay, I'll start first." Temari said. "To be truthful, I feel a connection with Shikamaru. I think I want to give him a chance." She looked up and made eye contact with each of her friends.

"I feel the same." Moegi announced, as she blushed.

"Me too." Sakura and Ino blurted out at the same time.

The men looked at Hinata, the woman blushed. "I..I feel…the same." She stuttered. She only stuttered when she was embarrassed.

The women then looked at the men. Naruto was looking away. He didn't know how he was feeling. He guessed in a way, he was feeling like the nine of them were going to grow apart, that they wouldn't be the Kokonotsu no akuma any longer. He finally looked at Iruka, the oldest of them, and he knew the mans answer. Iruka just nodded.

Kiba was biting his lip, but smiled. That was another positive answer. Naruto finally looked at Gaara, his best friend. The red head looked away, and Naruto had his answer. The blonde nodded, and stood. "You've made your choice, and I've made mine." He walked out of the kitchen and they heard the front door slam.

They all jumped up and ran after him, but by the time they got out of the house, Naruto was nowhere in sight. Gaara growled and punched the wall. He should have known Naruto would have done this. Out of all of them, Naruto was the one that had the worst life, as he was growing up, he was abused over and over again. When Gaara met him, he was suicidal and depressed. It took him and Iruka a couple of years to get him on the right path, and now he was out there alone. He looked at the others to see they all felt the same, closing their eyes, they tried to sense Naruto's aura, but the blonde was blocking it, growls of displeasure were heard, and then sighs.

"When the Carpahtians rise, hopefully Sasuke can find him." Temari said, leading the others into the front room, where she paced up and down.

The others sat down and waited.

--

Naruto ran and didn't stop. He had no idea where he was, but he kept running. When he finally stopped, he was in the middle of nowhere. All around him was trees and bushes, nothing else. He was alone, and it would be dark soon. Maybe running out wasn't such a good idea. It wasn't like he didn't trust Sasuke, and he had thought that being with someone would be nice. But he had a hard time trusting anyone, especially after what he had endured when he was growing up.

But that didn't give him the right to take it out on the others, they deserved happiness. They had never had it growing up, but now they had the chance. He leant against a tree and slid down, until he was sitting on the ground. Maybe, he had acted too immature. Like they said, if he did let Sasuke claim him, he would be able to know everything about the man.

But if he was truthful with himself, he was scared, scared of being hurt again. He cursed himself as he felt tears fill his vision. He hadn't cried since he was a child, he associated tears with being weak. But as the tears fell, he let them.

--

Temari and Iruka were fretting, they were pacing and glaring at the floor. Gaara was standing by the window, hoping Naruto would come back. He was rarely without Naruto, and when he was, he was uncomfortable. It had been a couple of hours, and they paused as they felt power in the air. They all looked up when the nine carpathian men entered the room.

Sasuke looked at them, his eyes roaming for Naruto. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He ran off, it's been a couple of hours. Please find him." Temari asked.

Sasuke nodded, and left. He shape shifted and flew through the air. Closing his eyes, he felt the connection to his life mate, it was weak, but he could sense him. He flew to him. He was angry with Naruto, his mate should never have left the house on his own. Not when there were so many enemies after him, but he made himself calm down as he neared his destination. He couldn't scare Naruto anymore than he already did.

Spotting a blonde head, he reverted to his original form, landing on the ground. He cautiously made his way over, when Naruto looked up, he saw his mate had been crying. Kneeling on the ground in front of him, he waited.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, just kneeling there. While he had been crying, he had made a decision. If the others were going to trust their mates, then he was going to trust his. He was afraid of being hurt though, so he cautiously got to his knees, and he crept closer to the raven haired man. He made eye contact with black eyes and waited, biting his lip.

Sasuke slowly opened his arms, hoping that the action didn't scare the blonde. But his heart nearly burst as his mate collapsed against his body. He put his arms around the smaller body and held him.

'_Sasuke, Gaara and the others are worried. Have you found your life mate?_' Neji's telepathic question floated through his head.

'_Yes. He__'__s safe, we will return shortly._' He replied, his arms tightening around his mate. Aloud he asked. "Are you ready to head back?"

Naruto looked up and nodded. Sasuke stood and picked Naruto up bridal style. Growing wings, he flapped them and rose into the air. He smiled as he felt Naruto's excitement at being in the air. He gulped as his mate cuddled closer to him. His need to claim Naruto grew stronger, and he knew he would have to do it soon. Time was running out, it was for all of them.

When they reached the house, Sasuke landed on the ground, and placed Naruto on his feet. As soon as they entered the house, Naruto's friends swarmed him. They began hugging and the women slapping him around the head. Sasuke looked around at his companions and saw each of them had a smile on their faces, even the ever emotionless Shino.

Naruto kept apologizing to his friends. When he was scolded enough, he watched as each of his friends went to their life mates. He was the only one left in the middle of the room. He looked at each couple, and could see how happy they looked. Maybe it would be all right. He turned and looked at Sasuke. His mate was stood against the wall, waiting for him.

Naruto bit his lip, and finally moved, making his way over to the raven haired man. He stood beside him. He tensed involuntarily when his friends all went up the stairs with their partners. He finally turned and looked at Sasuke. The man was watching him intently. Naruto waited, he was unsure of what his mate wanted to do.

"Trust me." Sasuke said, holding out his hand.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, before placing his hand in the pale one held out to him. Sasuke closed his fingers around his mates and pulled him towards the stairs. Naruto found himself in the bedroom he had slept in, the door once again attached to it's hinges. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and shut the door. He then perched on the bed, and waited for Naruto to join him, which he did after a moment of hesitation.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Will you let me claim you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but nodded. Sasuke wasted no time as he moved forwards and cupped Naruto's face. Covering his mate's lips with his own, his body trembled at the contact. As Naruto gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. Naruto felt light headed as his raven haired mate kissed him, his arms moved and encircled the mans neck.

Sasuke broke the kiss and began trailing kissing along the blonde's neck. "Naruto." He whispered.

Naruto gulped, he knew what Sasuke wanted. He just nodded. He had to trust Sasuke. He gasped as he felt fangs pierce his skin. There was no pain, just intense pleasure. Sasuke was in bliss, his mates blood was heaven. The thought of claiming him made him reckless, he felt his mate becoming weightless, the blondes arms fell from his neck to fall lifelessly on the bed. He cursed himself and placed his mate on the bed, after using his tongue to close the marks on the tanned neck. Ripping his shirt from his body, he lifted Naruto's head.

Using a nail, he made a cut over his heart. Placing the blondes head in front of him, he used a telepathic command. '_Drink, I offer my blood freely._' He moaned as Naruto's mouth closed over the cut and began to drink. Closing his eyes, he began to recite the age old rite to claim his mate. "I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, your happiness, and your welfare will be placed above my own. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." When Naruto had finished, he looked into blue eyes.

Naruto knew he had just drunk Sasuke's blood, and he didn't feel disgusted by it. It had felt intimate. He now knew his mate had claimed him, and the next step was for Sasuke to claim his body. Lifting his hands, he cupped the mans pale face, and pulled it down. They're lips met and the kiss was passionate.

**Warning Lemon Alert. (A Bad lemon, but lemon all the same.)**

Sasuke trembled as Naruto's hands moved up his chest. Sasuke pulled the orange t-shirt off his mate and undid his pants, slipping them down tanned legs to reveal orange boxers. He smiled as Naruto blushed. Sasuke stood to remove his pants and underwear before removing Naruto's. When they came back together, it was skin to skin. The intensity was almost too much for both of them. His hands roamed the beautiful body, his mouth kissing every inch of flesh. He worshiped his mate in the fashion all carpathians did, his hands mapping every part of his life mate's body, familiarizing every part.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, he rolled his eyes up and watched as Naruto threw back his head and gasped. Sasuke grew harder by the second at just watching Naruto. Making sure he lavished as much attention on the other nipple, he finally moved to his mates lips, and ravished them, nipping softly at the bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was given without hesitation and his tongue dived in, once again mapping every nook and cranny.

When he broke away, he groaned at the sight before him. Naruto's body was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. Sasuke needed his mate now, he couldn't wait any longer. He looked around, he needed something.

"It's okay, I don't mind the pain. Kyuubi can heal it." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and settled between Naruto's parted legs. Holding onto bony hips, he buried himself into his mate's tightness with a flex of his hips. When Naruto had cried out, Sasuke swore he could hear other cries of pleasure, but put it out of his mind.

All his attention was on his beautiful mate beneath him. He buried his face against Naruto's neck as he thrust over and over again into the blonde's tight heat. Naruto clawed at the pale back, his nails piercing flesh, his legs wrapping around the mans hips. He began lifting his hips, meeting Sasuke's thrusts. He nearly saw stars as his lover brushed against his prostate. He cried out again and again.

He was nearly driven over the edge with Naruto's moans and cries of pleasure in his ear. Moving his hand, he took hold of Naruto's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Naruto clamped down on him, he raised his head and locked eyes with his mate and watched as he climaxed, liquid splashing his stomach. After a couple of more hard thrusts, he came inside his mate. After pulling out, he settled beside Naruto and pulled him into his arms.

**Lemon Over**

As Naruto lay against his mate, he opened up his mind and found himself within Sasuke's mind. Sasuke opened himself up to his mate, wanting to hide nothing. He wanted Naruto's trust. He felt him search his mind, and when his mate relaxed, the tension in his shoulders disappeared. Naruto must have been satisfied, as he snuggled closer to him.

Sasuke looked over to the window, it was only about 11 at night, so they had about seven hours left. "Naruto?" He waited until his mate looked at him. "Are you willing to be converted to carpathian?" He watched as Naruto's eyes widened, before looking away.

Naruto sat up, and but his lip. "I don't know. I have to speak with my friends first."

Sasuke nodded, he knew he would want to speak with his friends first. He closed his eyes as he felt the telepathic link between his companions open. The gist of what they were saying was that, Naruto's friends wanted to speak with each other in private.

"Your friends wish to speak with you. Get dressed and go to the kitchen."

Naruto nodded and got dressed. He slipped out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Gaara was already there, so they waited as one by one, there friends came and sat at the kitchen table. They sat looking at each other.

"I guess we're all here for the same reason. Are we willing to be converted to carpathain?" Temari finally asked.

--

Well that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it and please reivew to let me know what you think. Nex chapter will be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks to everyone one who reviewed, love ya all. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Carpathains.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

Naruto looked at his friends. They all had a glow about them. Did that mean all of them had had sex, and all of them had been claimed, just like him? Was all this coincidence, or was it some kind of plan. He mentally shook his head. Sasuke hadn't been lying when he said they weren't part of a rouge group. He had seen that in his mates mind.

He felt Kyuubi stir within his mind. '_Kit, I think it will be best to become carpathian. I think it__'__s yours and the others destiny. It wont have any effect on us demons, we will still be within you. Plus you will have more power to protect yourselves. And when you have children, they will be full carpathian._'

Naruto looked up and looked up at the others. "What do you want to do?" He asked. He watched as each of them nodded. He smiled and nodded himself. He stood, and the others followed. They returned to their bedrooms, where their mates were waiting for them.

Naruto shut the door and joined Sasuke on the bed. He looked into the black eye and smiled. "Ask me again."

"Are you willing to be converted into carpathian?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gulped, and his usually emotionless mouth twitched and then smiled. "We have already exchanged blood once, so we need to do it two more times. The last one will have to be done tomorrow, it's take a long time for the conversion. And I must warn you, it is very painful."

Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi assured him he would help as much as possible. Sasuke moved so he was facing Naruto. "Are you ready?" He asked. When Naruto nodded, he used his left hand to tilt Naruto's head to the side. With his other hand on the blondes shoulder, he let his fangs grow and sank them into the tanned neck, his eyes closing at the taste of his mates blood.

He made sure he was careful this time and took only enough for the exchange. Closing the wounds on Naruto's neck with his tongue, he sliced open his chest in the exact place, right above his heart. He guided Naruto's head and waited in anticipation.

He groaned mentally as his mate's mouth began sucking. Sharing blood was nearly as intimate as making love. He pulled Naruto away when his life mate had had enough. Naruto raised his head and Sasuke met his lips half way. When the raven haired man pulled away, he saw Naruto yawn and close his eyes. He settled his mate on the bed and covered him with the blanket. He then lay beside him and just watched.

After a few hours, he got off the bed. After kissing his mates forehead, he rummaged through the wardrobe and selected the smallest size clothes he owned. Leaving them on the bottom of the bed, he left the room and made his way down the stairs. It was an hour until sunrise. He felt anxious, he couldn't wait until tomorrow night, when Naruto would finally be carpathian. They would both seek the earth during the day. A creek of the stairs had him turning round. He nodded as each of his companions came down the stairs.

They all sat down and Sasuke saw each of his friends had a thoughtful expression on their faces. He too had been thinking. He looked at Kakashi as the man stood, and began to pace.

"Do any of you not think it's strange that all of us have started the second stage of conversion on our life mates?" He paused. "When I was claiming my mate, I felt each of you doing it at the same time. And when the final stage of the conversion begins, they will all be turning together. So, again my question: 'Is it strange, or coincidence?'"

They sat in thoughtful silence. "I think its fate." Neji said.

They all bowed their heads. When Neji was a child, he was nearly obsessed with fate, and they all use to tease him, but now they could not dispute that he was right. As they felt the sun nearing, they left for their sleeping places.

--

When Naruto awoke, it was passed four in the afternoon. He was a little nervous about tonight. After using the bathroom, he changed into the clothes that were at the bottom of the bed, a pair of black jeans that were little big, so he used the belt. After throwing on the white t-shirt, he left the bedroom and went down stairs.

He found his friends already in the kitchen, he sat down and a plate of toast and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "Thank you." He said, picking up his food.

He looked at each of his friends and saw that each of them looked nervous too. After food and drink had been consumed, Gaara stood up. "Spar with me Naruto."

Naruto grinned and jumped up. All of them liked to spar with each other. They used the back entrance and emerged into a large grassed area. Standing opposite each other, they grinned before charging at each other.

--

As the sun descended, the nine carpathians rose and went into the house. They didn't panic when they found it empty. The connection with their mates was a little stronger and they felt their presence in back yard. They saw their mates sparring with each other. As one was left out, they watched as the nine took it in turns.

When Naruto stopped to give Moegi a turn, he turned and felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He turned and his face broke into a grin. He ran and pounced on his mate. Sasuke was aware of the others smiles, but he didn't care. Just being near his mate made him happy, holding his mate close, he kissed the tanned neck, and Naruto purred.

As the others finished sparring, they all went to their mates. Sasuke led Naruto into the house and into the front room. "I have to go out and feed, and then we will begin. Are you all right my love?"

Naruto blushed, and bowed his head. No one had ever called him that. Demon, yes, but never love. He just nodded. Sasuke smirked at his blushing mate. The others came in and joined them, the nine carpathians left to feed, and Naruto stood facing his friends. After a moment, he walked up the stairs and lay on the bed in the room he had been using.

He felt his heart beginning to speed up, he felt scared. Was he really making the right decision? The others seemed fine with it, but…he sighed. Opening his eyes when the door opened, he watched as Gaara walked in and closed the door. His friend got on the bed and lay beside him. He turned to face Gaara, who was biting his lip.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Naruto finally asked.

Before Gaara could answer, the door opened and the rest of their friends came into the room and climbed on to the bed. They all curled up with each other, looking like a pile of cats. They usually did this when they wanted comfort. Naruto now knew he wasn't the only one who was having second thoughts. The happy faces from a while ago were now replaced with worried frowns.

Unaware to them, Sasuke and the others were outside the door, waiting and listening. They could feel their mate's distress and uncertainty. As much as they wanted to step in and comfort them, they remained outside. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened.

Naruto finally raised his head from the pile of limbs. "If you guys are having second thoughts, we can forget about it, and leave. We can go back to living our relatively normal lives." He paused and watched as different emotions flickered across his friends faces. He smirked. "Just think, by tomorrow, we could be flying." He got the reaction he was looking for when the bed began to shake with laughter.

"Even though I'm having second thoughts, I think it's best for us to continue. I want to stay with my mate." Hinata said, they were surprised that the shyest of them had spoken up and spoke her mind.

"Me too." Naruto said.

It was only a moment later as the others echoed his answer. "There outside listening to us aren't they?" Moegi said.

"Yes." Naruto answered. Eight bodies got of the bed, leaving only Naruto laying down. He smiled at them. "I'll see you all soon." They smiled and filed out of the room, following their life mates to start the final stage.

Sasuke finally entered the room, and smiled slightly. "Are you ready?" He saw Naruto bite his lip, but nodded. Sasuke made his way to the bed and stripped Naruto of his clothing, to make him more comfortable. He covered his lower half with a blanket.

He kept an eye on his lover and sat beside him. Pulling Naruto into a sitting position, he bared his fangs and sunk them into the graceful neck. His hands lovingly caressed his mate, soothing him. After he had taken the right about of blood, he bit into his wrist and held it to Naruto mouth, which closed over the wound and began sucking.

After making sure Naruto got enough, he pulled his wrist away, running his tongue along the wound to close it. Naruto had his eyes closed and he hissed. Sasuke moved closer, it had started. He had made sure he had a bucket close to the bed as Naruto would most likely be violently sick.

Naruto felt Kyuubi taking care of much of the pain as he could, but he felt his insides burning. It felt like his actual cells were changing. He was hot and in pain as he convulsed on the bed. Along with his distress, he could feel his friends distress too. He suddenly found his head stuck in a bowl, being sick. He clutched his stomach as it began to ache.

Sasuke used a wet flannel to sooth his mate's heated face, and wipe his mouth. He didn't like to see his lover in so much pain. He moved closer, his hip brushing against Naruto's, hoping to give his mate comfort.

--

Many hours later, a calm seemed to settle over the house. The conversion of the carpathians life mates was over. Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his eyes. The blonde frowned, he didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling, but he did feel different, and hungry.

He met the eyes of his lover and smiled. "I'm hungry." He said.

Sasuke nodded and helped him sit up. "Take my blood, I offer it freely." He said.

Naruto felt fangs grow, feeling a little strange against his mouth, and he sunk them into the skin over Sasuke's heart. He drank greedily, blood flowing down his throat. He felt better as he fed. Pulling away, he flicked his tongue along the pinpricks to close the holes. Looking up, he made eye contact with Sasuke, who smirked.

**Warning lemon alert. (It's a short one, that is crapper that the first one.)**

Naruto found himself lying on his back on the bed with his mate straddling his hips. Their lips met and they ravished each other with a new hunger. Naruto's hands moved like lightening as they nearly ripped Sasuke's clothes from his body.

The raven haired man only smiled at the eagerness of his mate. Lying down, he covered his mate's body with his own. His eyes widened as he found himself being rolled over, so he was laying on his back, his smiling mate straddling his hips. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto raise himself and lower himself on his cock.

He groaned as he caught hold of tanned hips. Naruto lifted himself only to slam back down. Sasuke began lifting his hips, meeting the blonde's thrusts. He growled as he watched his mate move above him, a feeling a love so strong it nearly stole his breath from his lungs.

All too soon, he cried out as Naruto's insides clamed around him. A splash of cum on his stomach and Naruto's sweet voice crying out all it took for him to cum deeply within his mate. He caught Naruto as the blonde slumped forward. Breathing deeply, they paused, before Naruto lifted himself from Sasuke's body only to collapse beside his mate.

**Lemon has ended**

Sasuke slowly got up. "I have to feed. Stay here, and wait for me. Do not leave the house. Promise me." After a nod, he kissed his mate, and he dressed leaving his satisfied mate on the bed. Leaving his bedroom, he felt his companions leaving the house, also to feed.

--

Naruto lay satisfied and nearly glowing. He was happy. Standing, he closed his eyes. He didn't really feel that different. He could still feel and hear Kyuubi in his mind. He wondered how he was supposed to shape shift, he was dying to try and fly. Quickly getting dressed, he smiled as he could hear and feel his friends out in the hallway. He knew they too wanted to try out their new found powers and abilities. The door opened and he grinned at his friends.

They all ran down the hall and down the stairs to the front door. They knew the dangers of being out, seeing as Akatsuki were after them, and their newfound mates would be pissed at them. They just smiled mischievously, they had never been able to do as instructed, always doing as they please.

Leaving the house, they realised they only had about two hours before sunrise, but it was plenty of time. Taking tips from their demons, they each began to shape shift. Taking the shapes of birds, they flapped their wings and lifted into the air.

'_WAHHHHOOOOO_' Telepathic cries were heard by each other as they flew through the air.

--

Sasuke stilled, he was on his way home, and he heard his mate. He growled as he saw through Naruto's eyes. His mate had left the protective shield surrounding the house. Taking to the air, he felt his companions doing the same. They were going to find their mates and Sasuke was going to make sure Naruto never disobeyed him again.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked and please review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

BlackAngel – Even though it is called 'The Prophecy of Nine' and the other pairings are mentioned, Sasuke and Naruto are the main pairing, and the others are obviously needed for the prophecy to work, so they will be in the story later.

Kuraojima – I got the Carpathian idea from the author Christine Feehan, she's a great writer and her books are awesome.

Thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Okay, in this chapter, there is the prophecy. I know its crap and it's very easy to understand, so just pretend that it's hard and good.

**Chapter Six**

Naruto and his friends felt an ominous presence coming towards them. The blonde closed his eyes and he felt his mate's displeasure. He winced, knowing Sasuke would be mad at him. With a look his friends, his bird head nodded, and they turned and flew back to the house.

They were waiting in the front room when there mates came into the house. Each man pulled their life mate away and took them to a secluded part of the house. Naruto found himself in the study, an angry raven leaning against the closed door, black eyes glaring at him.

"You promised you wouldn't leave the house. You disobeyed me." Sasuke said calmly, but Naruto could feel his mate's anger coming off the man in waves.

The blonde glared. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from you." He hissed.

Sasuke suddenly moved, grabbing Naruto's arms. "You are my life mate, you will do as I say. I am responsible for your wellbeing. You will never disobey me again."

Naruto wrenched his arms out of the mans grasp, his right fist flew into the mans face. Sasuke flew backwards and crashed to the ground. He looked up into the angry face of his mate. "Never tell me what to do. I survived 21 years without you, and I can survive without you now. If I am to remain your life mate, we will be on equal terms. You either live with it, or I'm leaving." He stalked out of the library and found his friends in the front room. From the looks on their faces, they too had told their mates to shove it. They had never been able to take orders, they had their own minds, and answered to no one. They had been independent for long, not leaning on anyone except each other.

Naruto stood by the window, aware of his friend's presence. The sun was beginning to rise and he knew they had to sleep. He didn't move when he felt Sasuke behind him. The taller man wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "I'm sorry. We need to sleep, but we will talk tomorrow. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, and he pulled away, taking the blondes hand. With his companions and their life mates, they made their way down to the basement. It was a massive space, and instead of a concrete floor, it was earth, a substance that looked like mud.

Sasuke pulled Naruto over to his spot and waved his hand. A hole made itself in the earth and Naruto was pulled into his mates arms and they glided into the hole together. Naruto's breathing sped up and he began panic. He had a sudden overwhelming urge that he was going to be buried alive.

"It's okay, breathe." Sasuke rubbed his mate's arms, trying to calm the blonde, when he felt Naruto panicking more he sent a telepathic command, forcing his mate to sleep. Naruto's heart stopped beating and his breathing slowed, before stopping. Sasuke waved his hand and the earth covered them.

--

When the sun disappeared, earth dislodged from the ground and eighteen carpathians rose from their sleeping places. Hunger pains were felt from the newly converted and each of them looked to their life mate, who only nodded, understanding what was happening.

They all made their way to the front room, and Sasuke stood before Naruto. "I will feed, and then you will take blood from me… I know you want to be independent and your quite capable of feeding yourself, but this is how carpathians have be doing it for centuries, so please, stay in the house. I will take you out after." He stood waiting, and when he saw Naruto nod, he left the house.

"I need a change of clothes." Moegi said, a moment later, earning nods from them all. "Are we going to be staying here from now on, or are we going to be returning home?"

They all looked at each other, unsure of what was to happen. "I guess we better ask our mates when they return. I wouldn't actually mind living here." Temari announced.

Naruto just smiled and made his way into the study. When he was in there yesterday, he saw something that caught his interest and he wanted to read it. In a glass box, an old looking scroll was in the centre. Bending over, he looked at the writing. With the help of Kyuubi, who said it was written in an ancient demonic language, he was able to decipher it. From what he was reading, it sounded like a prophecy.

_To defeat Akatsuki_

_You will need the nine_

_Five girls, four boys_

_Total nine_

_A circle, not a line_

_The famous nine_

_Carrying nine unborn_

_On the eve of birth_

_Where eighteen hearts beat as one_

_A secret move is all you need to make them lose._

Naruto straightened, his mind working furiously. The prophecy was about them. Had Sasuke known this? Were they really being used, like he had feared? He shook his head, that can't be, he had been in Sasuke's mind. But he still felt unsure.

Now, he had to work out what the prophecy meant, but deep down, he had a vague sense of what it meant. Bending down, he once again read the scroll. He didn't hear the door opening, or sense his mate watching him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto looking at the scroll. It had been in his family for generations, and none of them had come close to deciphering it.

"Can you read it?" He asked.

Naruto jumped, his hand covering his thumping heart. He looked at his mate, who was stood leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "Yes." He answered. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "Do you not know what it says?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I've never been able to understand what it's meant."

Naruto felt so relieved. He should have had trust in his mate, but he knew it would take a while for him to completely trust Sasuke. "What does it say?" Sasuke asked, snapping him out of his daze.

Without looking at it, Naruto recited what it said. It was like a light bulb flashed above his head. The meaning came to him and he knew what it meant. Sasuke could tell his mate had figured it out. He might have only just met Naruto, but he could already tell what his blonde was thinking.

Instead of pursuing the matter, he stood in front of Naruto and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched mesmerised as Naruto bent his head and bared his fangs. He couldn't hold back the moan as said fangs pierced the skin above his heart.

Naruto took what he needed, then closed the pinpricks with his tongue. When he pulled away, Sasuke took hold of his head, and lowered his. Their lips met, and kissed softly at first, but turned passionately. Sasuke frowned when his mate pulled away.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "You said you would take me out."

Sasuke tried to glare, but it had no affect upon Naruto. He sighed and nodded, holding back a smile as Naruto's face lit up and ran out of the room. With one last look at the scroll, he followed his mate.

--

A while later, Naruto sped through the forest in his fox form, Sasuke had taken him flying and now he was speeding through the trees. His friends were with him, each in the form of a different animal. He could feel Sasuke keeping pace with him, knowing his mate would not let him run around on his own.

But he didn't care, this was one of the best rushes ever, being able to run in animal form. As he came to a clearing, he stopped to look around and to catch his breath. Sasuke, who was in the form of a wolf, stood close to Naruto and nudged him with his nose, Naruto purred and rubbed his cheek against the others.

'_Have you had enough excitement yet?_' Sasuke telepathically asked his mate.

Naruto looked him in the eyes and he swore he could see the fox before him pouting. Before he could answer, there was a stirring in the air. Naruto cocked his head to the side and sniffed. He could smell the stench of a group of undead near them. He looked around the clearing, his friends coming closer to him, huddling together. Sasuke and his companions formed a circle around there mates, and retook their human forms.

A burst of power surrounded them and the members of Akatsuki materialised around them. Each man had a black cloak with red clouds decorating them. A straw hat donned each of their heads, hiding their faces. The figure in front took his hat off and shook his long black hair out of his face. Red eyes glared at the shorter raven in front of him.

"Hello otouto."

"Aniki." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's ears perked up and narrowed his eyes. He looked to the man in front of his mate and saw the resemblance. He didn't know what it would feel like to have his brother turn vampire. A blur of movement and Sasuke and his companions began to fight. Naruto and his friends stayed in their animal form, but poised to change back if needed.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as Kyuubi began to talk to him. His friends too were having a silent communication with their demons. A cry split the air as Konohamaru crashed to the ground, holding his chest. One of the members of Akatsuki had managed to pierce his chest, the wound was big and he was bleeding heavily.

Moegi growled and a green fire like substance erupted around her body. She reverted to her human form, along with her friends. Sasuke and his companions looked back at their mates to see each one glowing a different colour. Not to sure about leaving them to fight the undead, but not really having a choice, they carried Konohamaru to a safe distance and as Neji began to heal him, the others watched in fascination as their mate changed.

Moegi turned into a gigantic turtle like creature, with three tails. In this form, she was about 80 metres tall. Gaara was next as he changed into Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon was a little taller than Moegi. Temari, changed into her cat demon form, fire breathing from her mouth as she glared down at the members of Akatsuki, she was a little shorter than Gaara.

Sakura, her four tailed reptile form growled, as she watched her remaining friends transform. Kiba, the five tailed dog demon, barked loudly, nearly deafening the carpathains. Ino, the six tailed weasel, shook her head, waiting for the action to start. Iruka, the seven tailed badger smirked as he changed. Hinata hissed as she changed into her snake form, her tail coiled and poised, wanting to lash out. And finally Naruto, turning into his fox form. Nine tails swished behind him, as he stood at his fall height, a 100 metres high.

This was only the second time that they had been able to change into their true forms. Moegi was the first to move, she swiped at the Akatsuki member who had hurt her mate, but the man was quick on his feet. The nine demons watched as the undead turned and ran away.

Naruto roared and gave chase, his friends following behind him. Sasuke and his companions looked on in worry and awe as their mates disappeared, trees being literally ripped from the ground as they tore through the forest. They had never seen anything like it. When Konohamaru was back on his feet, his face a little pale, they moved. Shape shifting, they flew through the air, following their connection to their mates.

--

Naruto growled in annoyance as he lost all sense of Akatsuki, he had been hoping of ridding those foul creatures from the planet, so they could finally be in peace. But as he and his friends got to their limit, not being able to remain in their demon forms for long, he remembered the prophecy. They wouldn't be able to kill the undead until the time was right.

Kneeling on the ground, he panted as he couldn't breathe properly, his friends in the same situation. His vision turned black and he didn't even feel as Sasuke caught him and began carrying him back. Sasuke and his companions took to the air, wings burst from their backs and they flew back to the house, their mates safely tucked against them.

--

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to everyone reading this. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love ya all. Anyway, here's chapter 7, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Carpathains**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was back at the house in the bedroom that was now his and Sasuke's. Sitting up slowly, he eased his aching muscles. He knew he was alone, and wondered where Sasuke was. Closing his eyes, he felt his mate out feeding again. He knew he and his friends would need to feed again after shape shifting into their demon forms, it had always put a strain upon their bodies.

Biting his lip, he wondered whether he should show his friends the scroll that was in the study, but decided to do it tomorrow. He could feel Sasuke getting nearer, and knew his mate would be here soon.

Pulling at his clothes, he wrinkled his nose. Getting off the bed, he shred his clothes and entered the en-suite bathroom. He knew Carpathians didn't have to shower, as they could use their powers to clean and clothe themselves. But Naruto felt like a shower, he loved having warm water run down his naked body.

He smiled as he felt Sasuke enter the bathroom. So he didn't jump when his mate joined him in the shower, pale arms circling his body, a hard chest pressed firmly against his back. He purred as Sasuke nibbled on his neck. He was suddenly turned and his lips were taken in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Sasuke held the back of his head and directed it to his chest.

**Warning short lemon alert**

Naruto bared his fangs and sank them into his mate's chest, over his heart. Blood splashed into his mouth, and he drank greedily. Closing the pinpricks with his tongue, he was suddenly turned and his hands were resting against the wall. He gasped as he felt Sasuke's erection brush against his entrance. A growl was all he heard before that erection was thrust into him.

"Sasuke." He hissed as his prostate was brushed over again and again. His fingers dug into the wall, as he felt the burning sensation in his stomach. He cried out as he came, his cum splashing against the wall. He smirked as Sasuke groaned as his insides squeezed his mate.

Sasuke buried his neck into Naruto's neck and came hard within his lover. Pulling out, he turned the shorter man and hugged him, breathing hard. He looked into endless blue eyes. "I love you Naruto." He watched as Naruto's eye widen and shine brightly.

**Lemon end**

Naruto was in shock, no one apart from his friends had told them they loved him. Sasuke was the first person. He felt all warm and he felt like he had butterflies in his chest. With his heart thumping harshly against chest, he smiled. "I love you too." He replied, meaning it. He had never felt like this before. "I love you very much." His lips were once again claimed and he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

--

An hour later, Sasuke and his companions stood looking moodily at the sky. There mates were returning to their houses, and they had just had one almighty row. Naruto in particular, Sasuke rubbed his jaw, where his mate had hit him. They had tried to accompany their mates to retrieve their belongings, but they had been adamant that they wanted to go alone.

Sasuke glared one last time at the sky, before returning into the house, where he sat on the couch, glaring into space. He was not used to doing as he was told. If he didn't fear Naruto's wrath, he would have followed his mate.

He watched as his companions sat down, all in varying degrees of unhappiness. He lifted his head. "I forgot to tell you, Naruto deciphered the scroll." He got the reaction he was hoping for. He recited from memory what Naruto had told him.

--

Naruto and his friends first went to his and Gaara's house, where they packed up all their clothes and belongings and packed up Naruto's car. Iruka sat in the passenger seat, with Hinata, Moegi, Sakura in the back.

Gaara drove his car, with Kiba beside him, and Temari and Ino sat in the back. Naruto smiled as he drove towards the Iruka and Kiba's house. He loved his car, and even though he didn't need it, as he could get to wherever he needed to by air, he still wanted his car. It was orange and it was his.

After collecting Iruka and Kiba's belongings, they drove to the girl's house and began packing. They had been away for about five hours. Naruto closed his eyes and reached out to his mate, assuring him that he was alright. He felt Sasuke's displeasure, and nearly laughed aloud.

After loading up the girls stuff, which made both cars nearly split in two with all the crap they had. With a roar, they took off down the road and drove back to their now new home.

When they parked their cars, Sasuke and the others were already waiting for them. Naruto could see the relief on their faces. Sasuke was by his side in an instant, trying to pull his mate into his arms, while Naruto was trying to help unpack all their belongings. Naruto turned and scowled. "Teme." He growled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking at the angry blonde. Pulling away, he along with everyone grabbed some of the stuff from the cars and returned into the house.

--

The next night, Naruto and his friends were in the study. Sasuke and the others were out feeding, so Naruto took his friends into the study to look at the scroll. After each had finished reading it, they went into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"You understand what it means, right?" Naruto asked. He saw the others frown as they tried to puzzle it out. "Remember what it says. To defeat Akatsuki, You will need the nine, Five girls, four boys, that's us.

"A circle, not a line." He paused, and shook his head. "Carrying nine unborn, that means when we get pregnant." He smirked as the girls blushed, and Iruka and Kiba's eyes widened. "On the eve of birth, that must mean, the night before the babies are due. I guess it has to be exact. And lastly, a secret weapon is all you need to make them lose." He looked around at his friends. "Are any of you working on a new move, or have a secret weapon?"

He looked into each of his friend's faces, and Moegi blushed. She looked up. "I… have been thinking that maybe… I-instead of doing the '9 no rain', we could do the move in a circle. As long as the Akatsuki were in the middle, they would have nowhere to run and our power would destroy them."

Naruto smiled, and the others nodded. "Makes sense." Temari announced. "Nice going squirt." She smiled at the nickname, and Moegi blushed. "But we would need a barrier, before we could perform the move. The Akatsuki would be able to escape." She looked at Naruto and Gaara, who nodded. "Think you could handle that."

The two looked at each other. "Working together, I think we will be able to do it." Gaara answered. "So all we have to do is wait for when we get pregnant, then wait another nine months…" Gaara scowled. "Why do we have to wait so long, why not kill them now?"

"Remember what the scroll said, it has to be when we're carrying our children. Eighteen hearts beat as one. And also, it has to be on the eve of their birth. I hate it as much as you do. But we've come this far, another year or so is not too bad." Kiba announced.

The others just nodded. Naruto looked around, and with a nod from the others, they went into the kitchen and began talking about other things, there mates were back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw his mate and the others sat around the kitchen table. It felt like he and his companions had just walked in on a secret meeting. Naruto looked at him as he opened their connection and looked through Naruto's memories. He found nothing suspicious, but he had a feeling he was missing something.

Together, they returned to their bedroom, where he let Naruto feed from him. They then lay on the bed facing each other.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Sasuke enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Keeping his face emotionless, Naruto shook his head. "No." Before Sasuke could question him further, he pounced on his mate. He smirked at Sasuke's surprised expression, lying on his back. Naruto straddled the mans hips. When he felt Sasuke trying to reverse their positions, he shook his head, and held his mate down.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, teme. You seem to always make sure I receive pleasure, and it's time that I make you feel the same. Don't you think?" He smirked at Sasuke's expression. "Oh, I don't mean that. You'll always be my seme, but that doesn't mean I can't do things to you." He chuckled, and began to undress the man.

**Warning lemon alert**

When his clothes were on the floor too, he ran his hands over his mate's body, taking in everything, running his fingers over pink nipples, earning him an appreciative hiss. Lowering himself, he took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Moving his mouth, he kissed his way down the pale body before him.

Sasuke bit his lip at the sensations his lover was making him feel. But he wanted to take control, it had been that way since forever, he was supposed to be making his mate feel pleasure, but for now he would let Naruto take control. His thoughts blew out of his head as he felt Naruto's mouth on his cock. He bucked his hips, wanting more of that warm mouth to take him in, but tanned hands held him down.

Head thrown back, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open, his breathing coming in pants. "Naruto." He hissed, as he felt his orgasm building. Suddenly the wetness left his cock and he opened his eyes and looked at his mate, who had a wicked smile on his beautiful face.

He watched as Naruto once again straddled his hips, and placed his erection at his opening. Before he could say a word, Naruto impaled himself on his cock. He caught hold of the younger mans hips and watched as Naruto began to ride him. After a moment he began to move his hips, slamming up into Naruto.

Licking his dry lips, he couldn't take his eyes off his mate, his tanned body moving erotically above him. His eyes widened as the red fire like substance shimmered around Naruto, it burst around him and enveloped both of them. It didn't burn, but it felt like the sensation when you get pins and needles. Naruto didn't seem to be aware of it, so Sasuke didn't worry.

As he felt his orgasm build, he took Naruto's cock and stroked it in time with their thrusts. Naruto cried out and emptied himself in Sasuke's hand.

Smirking, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto and quickly reversed their positions. Naruto yelped as he was suddenly on his back, but cried out as Sasuke thrust into him almost roughly. He frowned as he just noticed the red mist around them, and briefly wondered if it was a sign, but put it to the back of his mind and held on to Sasuke's shoulders.

With one last thrust, Sasuke emptied himself inside his mate. He pulled out and collapsed beside Naruto, pulling the smaller man against him, both breathing heavily to catch their breath. Turning to look at each other, their lips met.

"Love you, teme." Naruto whispered.

"Love you too." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Thank you for reading, what did you guys think? Was it okay? Next chapter up soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here is chapter 8. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys rock. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Naruto or Carpahtians

------

**Chapter Eight **

Weeks passed and Naruto and his friends were settled into their new life. Adjusting to being Carpathian wasn't as hard as they thought. There were little things from their lives that they missed, but were getting over it.

As for Sasuke and his companions, they were getting a little frustrated. They would always find their mates huddled in a corner, talking quietly to each other, and would clam up when they saw they were being watched. Nothing would get them to tell what was going on with them.

Sasuke was frustrated and annoyed. He wanted to know what was happening with his mate. It was his job to protect Naruto and it felt like he was being shut out of something that was important. He wanted to force Naruto to tell him, but he knew of his mates temper. But he was tempted to get the punch in the face he knew he would get if he made his lover tell him.

After rising when the sun disappeared, Sasuke and his friends went out to feed. Naruto and the others left the house and made their way to a place they had found in the woods at the back of the house. They stood in a circle, and each held up their hands in a sign. A cloud of smoke and a clone of each of them appeared.

Naruto instructed them to stand in the middle of their circle. Naruto stood between Iruka and Ino. Opposite him was Gaara. His friend looked at him and they nodded at each other. The red fire like substance burst from Naruto and the sand like substance burst from Gaara. They clashed together and formed a shield around their clones. As they held the shield, they all held up their hands and made a sign.

"Maru no nine." They all shouted.

Power burst from them in waves, each of them emitting fire like substances, all different colours. They blended together and mixed like the colours of rainbow. Naruto and Gaara dropped their shields, and they directed their power towards the clones that were looking at them warily. As soon as the power hit them, they disintegrated.

Naruto and the others fell to the ground, breathing hard. Holding a hand to his head, Naruto closed his eyes. He shook his head. "Are we ever going to be able to do this without feeling so dizzy?" He asked.

His question was answered with silence. His friends had passed out. Naruto thought that wasn't such a bad idea, as his vision had already started to waver. His head hit the ground with a soft thud.

--

Sasuke and his companions had already fed and were on their way home when they felt a disturbance. They felt a powerful blast, but were unable to tell whether it was from a good source or a bad source. But they knew instinctively that it was coming from their mates. Still flying through the air, they tried calling to their mates, and when they received no reply, they picked up their speed, and raced home.

When they arrived home, Sasuke sensed Naruto's presence and ran out of the house and into the woods behind the house. He found his mate and the others all unconscious. He knew his companions were right behind him, so he left Naruto's friends and picked up his mate. He returned to the house and climbed the stairs. In their room, he placed Naruto on the bed, and sat beside him.

"Naruto." He called.

He waited, but Naruto didn't stir. Holding onto the mans shoulders, he shook gently, still no reply.

Biting his lip hard enough to cause blood to drip, he waited for his mate to regain consciousness. This had been going on for too long and he was sick of it, he and the others would always come back from feeding and find their mates passed out on the ground. He was tempted from now on to bring Naruto when they went out feeding. The only thing to stop him was the threat of Akatsuki after them.

But it had gone on for long enough and he wanted answers, which he was going to get whether Naruto liked it or not, he winced, hoping Naruto wouldn't get violent. He knew his mates temper was bad when he was pushed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he held his breath as Naruto's eye opened, then shut, before opening again. "Nar-" He stopped when he realised his mate's eyes were red, not blue. "Kyuubi?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What's happening?"

"Naruto and the others are working on something. I know you want to know and whether Naruto tells you or not is up to him, but if he does, you cannot stop him from doing it. It is his destiny, just like the prophecy says."

Sasuke glared at the fox, not caring how much stronger he was than him. He didn't like it, and he was going to put his foot down, but not until Naruto took control.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, but a smile crossed his face. "Also, I think congratulations are in order. Naruto's pregnant." The fox paused, and smirked at the expression on his kit's mate's face. "Naruto is waking up."

Sasuke looked back and sure enough, Naruto's eyes were back to their original blue colour. But Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. All he kept hearing was the word 'pregnant'. He suddenly smiled.

Naruto frowned up at his mate, who was smiling like an idiot at him. "Sasuke…what is it?"

"Well, while you were unconscious, Kyuubi talked to me." He paused as Naruto raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "He's says your pregnant."

Naruto's mouth fell open. _'__What the hell. Kyuubi, is this true?__"__  
_

'_Yes kit.__'_Naruto cringed as he heard his tenant laughing, but a smile broke out as he realised he was having a baby. His hand unconsciously wandered to his still his flat stomach. But then his smile dropped and a frown once again marred his face. That meant in nine months, he and his friends would have to face Akatsuki. On one hand he was relieved that the group of vampires would hopefully be dead, and on the other, he was scared of facing them. What if they didn't succeed? What if he and his friends were the ones who were killed? That would mean his baby would be killed too and Sasuke would be left on his own. A tear of blood ran from his eye and down his cheek.

As Sasuke watched Naruto's face, several expressions flashed across the face his loved. When the tear of blood ran down his mate's cheek, he was thrown into confusion. He leant down and licked the blood trail. He locked eyes with Naruto and frowned, wondering why his dobe would be upset. But his eyes hardened as he realised he was actually mad at the younger man.

"Oh, I want to know what's going on. We found you and the others unconscious in the woods again. I want to know now what you're keeping from me."

Naruto opened his mouth to say nothing, but when he caught sight of the harsh glare directed his way, he shut his mouth and bit his lip. "Okay, I'll tell you, but maybe me and the others should tell you together. This does affect us all. But first I'm hungry."

Sasuke nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. He tensed in anticipation, and held back a groan as Naruto's fangs sunk into his chest. He shivered as he felt Naruto's hands running up and down his chest, when his mate had stopped feeding and closed the pinpricks with his tongue, he bent down and claimed his loves lips.

Naruto nearly snickered and tried to coax his mate into sex, hopefully the man would forget about everything, his hands moved to Sasuke's pants and tried to unbutton them, but luck was not on his side. Sasuke pulled away and aimed another harsh glare at him.

"Don't even think about it Naruto. You're telling me." He narrowed his eye, and felt himself nearly crumble at the puppy dog eyes and pout. He shook his head and stood. "Now." He said, holding out his hand. The pout deepened, but he glared harder. A pout still in place, Naruto took the offered hand and Sasuke pulled him up and together they walked to the kitchen.

They weren't surprised when they found the others already waiting. Sasuke pushed Naruto down into the unoccupied chair, and he stood behind with his hands resting on Naruto's shoulders, making sure his sneaky mate couldn't get back up.

Naruto feeling the need to delay the explanation, he turned to his friends, noticing their happy expressions. "I guess you guys are pregnant too, huh?"

Eight smiling faces turned to him, but their smiles were quickly replaced by frowns as they all began thinking what it meant.

"It looks like the prophecy is playing out as we speak." Ino said.

They all nodded. Naruto winced as Sasuke squeezed his shoulders a little too tight, telling him he had better explain quickly. He lifted his head and looked at his mate upside down. He sighed. "Who wants to explain?" He looked at his friends scowled as once again eight faces looked at him, this time with pouts. He shook his head.

"Okay, you guys know what the prophecy means right? You understand how it affects us?" He turned to see confusion in the men's faces. He suppressed a sigh. "Okay…" He closed his eyes. "_To defeat Akatsuki, You will need the nine, five girls, four boys, total nine. _That means us." He gestured with his hand to indicate him and his friends. "_A circle, not a line, the famous nine, carrying nine unborn. _That means when we're pregnant. _On the eve of birth where eighteen hearts beat as one. _And that obviously means on the night before we are to give birth. _A secret move is all you need to make them lose. _And this is the secret move we've been working on. Moegi came up with the idea." He paused to smile at the youngest of their group, which made her blush.

"So to sum this up easily, we will defeat the Akatsuki on the night before we give birth. So, now you know." He paused, and looked at his friends. They knew what was coming.

"No way." Nine voices blended together.

Naruto snickered. "Touch shit, you don't get to have a choice in this. This is our destiny-"

Sasuke, unable to deal with this and wanting privacy, he pulled Naruto up and began dragging him up the stairs and back towards their bedroom. When Naruto was sat on the bed, he watched Sasuke pace. The dark haired man shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not letting you do this. Ever since Itachi turned vampire and killed my parents, I swore to myself that I would be the one to kill him."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you've read the prophecy, it clearly says we're the ones who are to kill them. It's only way to get rid of them once and for all. I understand you want to kill him, but it's got to be this way."

Sasuke turned and growled. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND." He winced as Naruto flinched, and stepped away from him. He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Just please don't disobey me on this!"

Naruto stood and made his way over to the window. He knew he would never get through to Sasuke, so he and the others would have to come up with a plan. He just nodded. Making sure his mate saw him. Just let him think he had won.

To make a distraction, he placed a hand on his flat stomach and smiled when Sasuke stood behind him, his hand placed over his own.

"I can't believe it. We're having a child." Sasuke said.

Naruto hid a smirk. "I know." He turned and snuggled close to the older man, and purred.

Sasuke placed his hand under the smaller mans chin and raised his head up. He attached his lips to his mates and kissed him deeply. Leading his mate to the bed, he lay down on his back and allowed Naruto to straddle him. They looked at each other and smiled.

They were going to be parents.

-----

Well, that's it. What do you think? Was it alright? Please leave me reviews to let me know. Next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, thank you so much for all the reviews so far. It means a lot to me. Here is chapter 9, hope you like it.

I do not own Gravitation or Carpathians.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Three months later, as soon as the sun descended, and the carpathains woke up, Naruto and his friends were found hunched over the toilet. It seemed that well, not morning but 'night' sickness had begun. Sasuke hovered by his mate, wincing. He had never been around a pregnant person before and he had no idea how to handle it.

When Naruto had finished being sick, he pulled the flush and washed his mouth out. He glared at Sasuke as he passed his mate and went to lie down. Naruto felt that this was Sasuke's fault for getting him pregnant, so he wasn't going to talk to his mate.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's behaviour, wondering what he had done. He paused feeling uncertain before, he tentatively walked over to his lover, but stopped at the fierce glare once again aimed at him.

"Naruto, what have I done?" He asked.

"Go away and leave me alone." Naruto snapped and closed his eyes.

Sasuke stood for a moment, before leaving the bedroom and making his way down the stairs, he had to go out and feed anyway. He sighed, and found his companions all stood in the front room, all with frowns on their faces.

Kakashi looked up as he felt Sasuke's presence. "Is Naruto annoyed with you too?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't understand why. I haven't done anything."

The others nodded. "Maybe we should get Tsunade-sama to come here. I want her to examine Iruka, so maybe she will be able to help us."

"Good idea. I'm going out to feed." Sasuke replied, heading to the door.

--

When Sasuke returned he paused and felt for Naruto's presence, which was in the kitchen with his friends. They were sat at the table looking miserable. Naruto turned and smiled, jumping up and into his mate's arms. His emotions were going haywire, but he knew it as because he was pregnant. Even though he was now carpathain and didn't need to eat, he still had cravings, but Kyuubi said it was natural, since he was still half-demon.

"Sasuke-chan." He purred. He looked up and with his best puppy dog eyes, made eye-contact with the man.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not sure whether he was going to like what his mate had to say. And he didn't like being called Sasuke-chan, but would not tell Naruto that. "What?"

"Can you go to the store and get me some ice-cream?"

Sasuke frowned. "Bu-" He stopped when Naruto's eyes flashed red. He finally looked up and realised his friends were back and were all looking at him, looking as confused as him. He guessed they had all been asked to get their mates something. Looking back down at Naruto, he nodded. "Okay. What flavour?"

Naruto's face broke into a grin. "Chocolate, oh and get me some ramen too." Sasuke just nodded and decided he and Neji would go to the store. Naruto had written them a list, and now they were on their way.

--

When the two returned, they found their friends nursing various wounds. Sasuke gulped, not wanting to enter the kitchen, but sighed. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he was surrounded. He found the bags in his hands disappearing and a moment later, Naruto and his friends were once again sat at the table, but this time they were eating what they had requested.

Sasuke left them too it, and returned to the front room. He sat on the couch and sighed. "Have you contacted Tsunade yet?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "She will be here in tomorrow night with Jiraiya, Tenten, and Shizune."

"Good, I don't know how much more of this I can take." He sat up as Naruto walked in from the kitchen with his tub of ice-cream. When he went up the stairs, he got up and followed. He found Naruto sat on the bed, a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Naruto hummed and nodded his head. He held a spoonful of ice-cream out. "Want some?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He didn't need food that was why he was confused to why Naruto wanted food. But he guessed due to the pregnancy and the fact Naruto's still half-demon.

Naruto put his now empty tub of ice-cream on the table beside the bed and sighed. He pursed his lips, he needed blood, and the need for it was nearly overwhelming. Sasuke knowing what his mate needed sat on the bed, already taking his t-shirt off.

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders, and pulled him closer. His fangs extended and he sank them into the pale chest. Sasuke growled his hands slipping around the smaller mans waist. When Naruto finished feeding, he pulled away, only to have his lips claimed by his mates.

Moving Naruto to lay on the bed, he pushed his mate's shirt up and looked at the small bump that was beginning to show. He kissed the place where his unborn child was growing. Naruto looked down at him and smiled.

"You're going to be getting bigger soon."

The smile slipped off Naruto's face and an angry glare was aimed at the raven haired man who had just told him he was going to get bigger. He growled and pushed Sasuke away from him. "Are you implying I'm getting fat?"

Sasuke frowned from where he was sat on the floor. He was still wondering why Naruto had pushed him to the ground. He blinked. "Well, you will be getting fatter as the child grows." He winced at the furious face of his mate, and watched as Naruto got off the bed and stormed out of the bedroom. He stood quickly and followed. He found his mate his mate in the kitchen, wrapped in Iruka's arms, sobbing.

Iruka glared at him. "Leave him alone. He needs time away from you. And tell Kakashi, he had better leave me alone too, or I will rip up all his perverted books."

Sasuke stood a moment longer, before going into the front room. He held out a hand as Kakashi was on his way to the kitchen. When he replayed Iruka's message, the silver haired man quivered. "Tsunade-sama will be arriving tomorrow. She will have answers to our questions.

--

When the sun was near rising, Sasuke and Kakashi were confused. Naruto and Iruka seemed to have forgotten about their earlier breakdown and were cuddling up to their mates. Sasuke was curious and wanted to know what was happening, but he didn't dare open his mouth, in case he said something wrong.

He led Naruto to their sleeping place and he held him as they lay within the dirt. Sasuke kissed Naruto and they closed their eyes. They took one final breath and their hearts stopped.

--

The next night after the carpathains had fed their mates, they all sat in the front room, waiting for Tsunade to arrive. They had told Naruto and the others about them. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the elders who lived within the Carpathain Mountains. Tsunade had only been carpathain for about twelve years, before she was a powerful psychic.

Naruto was feeling a little sad. He had a grandmother called Tsunade. But she had died when he was about 7. He missed her dearly. She had looked after him when his parents had died. Leaning back on the couch, his hand unconsciously went to his stomach where a little bump was already beginning to show. He smiled and turned his head, meeting his mates eyes as Sasuke's hand covered his.

When the doorbell rang, Kakashi was already on his feet, so he answered the door. Naruto's mouth dropped open as a woman entered, along with a white haired man, and two other women, but the reason why his mouth was open in shock was because the woman he was looking at was his grandmother.

"Hello Naruto. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Tsunade greeted.

"Baasan." He whispered.

The woman who only looked to be in her late twenties, but Naruto knew she was about 40, with her long blonde hair tied into two pig-tails, she smiled warmly at the others in the room. Her smile wavered as she returned her eyes to her grandson.

"Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto shook his head and stood. "All this time I thought you were dead. You abandoned me, you left me." He burst into tears.

Sasuke stood immediately and tried to soothe his mate, but found himself being pushed away. He watched helplessly as Naruto fled the room and ran up the stairs. He turned back to the others to see Naruto's friends looking shocked and uncertain.

"Well, we have a lot of work. We'll discuss this later." Tsunade said. "This is my life-mate Jiraiya." She introduced to Naruto's friends. The white haired man nodded his head in greeting. "And these are my assistants, Shizune." A woman with short black haired smiled in greeting. "And this is Tenten." A woman with her dark hair tied in two buns on top of her head nodded. Her eyes drawn to Neji, she tried not to show her jealousy as she saw him with his arms around a red headed man. She had always wished the fates would pair her with him, but they never did and now he was forever out of her reach.

Gaara and the others introduced themselves, and Tsunade nodded. "Okay, Tenten check over Ino and Sakura. Shizune, you check Moegi, Hinata, and Temari. I will check over the men."

They busied themselves with checking over their patients, making sure the babies were fine as well as the mothers. Tsunade made sure she checked each male thoroughly. She had never had to deal with pregnant men before, but she knew the demons they carried would be able to help if she needed it.

A little while later, after everyone except Naruto had been examined, Gaara and the others were in the kitchen eating ice-cream, while Sasuke and his friends were still in the front room with Tsunade. She was going over everything that they would need to know. She looked at Sasuke, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Sasuke?"

The dark haired male suppressed a wince. "Well, we and Naruto were talking and all I said was that he was going to get bigger-" He stopped when Tsunade started laughing.

"Oh Sasuke."

For the next half an hour, she told them of what to never to say to their mates while they were pregnant. When they finished, she stood and looked towards the stairs. She couldn't put it off any longer, she would have to face Naruto soon. She began walking towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

She stopped and looked at Gaara, who was stood before his friends. "And why is that?" She enquired.

"Naruto thinks you abandoned him. He went through hell when he was younger, so I don't think he will want to see you just yet."

"What did he go through? I made sure he went to a good home." The blonde woman said.

Gaara let out an out of character laugh, which made his friends flinch. "A good home, he was moved from foster home to foster home. Every one of his carers beat him daily, raped him, and made him feel worthless, called him a demon, tried to kill him, which never worked because Kyuubi always healed him, so the attacks became worse. When I met him, he was a mess. He was suicidal, he nearly gave up." He paused, breathing hard, just remembering what it had been like. Iruka lay a comforting hand on is shoulder. "It took Iruka and me a long time to get him back to a semi-normal state. And now you waltz back into his life like everything's all right." He shook his head. "I think you should leave him until he's ready to talk to you."

Tsunade looked if possible paler. Tears of blood were trickling down her cheeks, her hands covering her mouth. Jiraiya was stood behind her, trying to give her comfort. She shook her head miserably. What had she done, she should have been there. She turned and broke into sobs on her life-mates shoulder.

Gaara turned to Sasuke, and saw the dark haired man was trying to keep his anger from showing. "I think you should go up and see him, he will want you."

Sasuke just nodded and walked up the stairs. When he was out of sight of his friends, he leant against the wall for a moment, just breathing, trying to calm himself down. What he had heard was enough to send the beast inside him roaring, wanting revenge against the people who had hurt his mate.

When he had gained enough self-control, he walked into their bedroom. He found his mate sobbing into his pillow. Making his way over, Naruto turned to him and fell against his chest as soon as he got on the bed. Sasuke held him tightly and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

* * *

Well, that's it. Was it okay? Thanks for reading and please review. See ya soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was doing really well, and now my updates are a little slower. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it.

I do not own Naruto, or Carpathians.

--

**Chapter Ten**

An hour later, Naruto had finally stopped crying. Sasuke had washed his mates face and changed the pillow case that was stained with blood from Naruto's tears. They now lay side by side, facing each other. Sasuke's hand held on to Naruto's neck, comforting his mate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

Naruto shook his head. "I know Gaara told everyone, I heard him, so you know what I went through. But I can't talk about it now, maybe when I'm ready." He paused and bit his lip, just thinking about everyone knowing his secret was daunting, he didn't want everyone to treat him any different. He looked back to his mate. "Right now, I want you to take me out. I want to get away from here for a while."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and wants to say no, but he doesn't have the heart too. He guessed it would be all right if they stayed within the protective barrier that was placed all around the property, which included the woods and a cave at the back of the house. "Okay, just for a little while."

Naruto nods and gets off the bed. "Can we just take a walk in the woods?"

"If that's what you want!"

"It is." Together, they walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Naruto avoids eye contact with his grandmother, who stood as he was walking down the stairs. He was not ready to deal with her yet. He walked passed and out the front door.

"We will be back in a little while. We are just going for a walk." Sasuke announces as he follows his mate out the door, leaving Tsunade shaking, trying not to cry again.

Sasuke took hold of his mate hand as they walk towards the woods. It was quiet and peaceful, and Naruto looks up at the sky at the many stars twinkling down at him. He breathed in the night air, feeling a calmness pouring over him. The air was rather humid and his clothes felt heavy, and uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Naruto turned to his mate and smiled. "Just hot."

Sasuke smiled and began leading Naruto towards the cave at the back of the house. "I think I know something that will cool you down."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and allowed Sasuke to lead him. As soon as they walked into the caves entrance, Naruto gasped at the beauty. It was a large cave. He couldn't even see the roof of the cave. But in the middle was what looked like a stone hot tube. A little trickling of water to the left looked like a small waterfall.

Naruto grinned, and allowed Sasuke to remove his clothes. His mates hand brushed against his small bump, he saw the smile on Sasuke's face. His mate then lifted him up and placed him in the water, that wasn't too hot or too cold, but just right.

He watched as Sasuke undressed himself and gracefully lowered himself into the water beside him. Naruto leant his head back and felt his tense muscles relax. Hands on his body made him shiver in anticipation. He cried out as Sasuke's hand closed over his semi-hard cock and began to stroke. His hips lifted, trying to feel more.

He was suddenly lifted and placed on his mate's lap, so he was straddling Sasuke's hips. He looked down as Sasuke looked up. Their eyes locked and held for a few moments, and then their heads moved towards each other, lips touched tentatively for only a moment, and then they began ravishing each other.

**Warning lemon alert**

Without warning, Naruto was lifted and suddenly found himself being pulled down on Sasuke's cock. Relaxing, he allowed his mate to enter in. holding still for a moment, he began to move with Sasuke thrusting his hips upwards. Water sloshed around them as they made love.

Naruto threw his head back and cried out as Sasuke hit his prostate, his fingers curled in black hair that felt like silk. He lowered his head, so his neck rested against the mans mouth. Sasuke let his fang burst from his mouth and sank them in the offered tanned neck, lapping at his mate's sweet blood, his thrusts getting more excited with the blood running down his throat. Running his tongue along the pin-pricks, he guided Naruto's head towards his chest, and groaned as he felt his mate's fangs sink into him.

As Naruto was drinking, he reached between them and took hold of Naruto's cock and began to stroke his mate in time with his thrusts. When Naruto had closed the pin-pricks, he looked down at Sasuke and they held each others gaze as they both orgasmed. Naruto's cum hit their chests, but the water washed it away, while Sasuke cum deep within his lover. Their eyes still held as they breathed harshly, trying to catch their breath.

**Lemon end**

"I love you so much." Naruto whispered against the others lips.

Sasuke smiled a smile that only Naruto saw, his hand cupped his dobe's face. "I love you too my love."

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Naruto moved off of Sasuke's lap and leaned back on the water, just floating. Sasuke watched his mate fondly. "Naruto, I think we should head back. I want you to be checked over, see if the baby's all right." He paused as Naruto slowly righted himself and blue eyes narrowed. "Maybe Shizune can examine you?"

Blue eyes still narrowed at him, but Naruto nodded, and stood. Using age old magic of a carpathian, they were dried and dressed with a wave of a hand. Sasuke once again took Naruto's hand and they walked back to the house in silence.

--

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was stood with his back to the wall, arm crossed on his chest as he watched Shizune examine his mate. They had arrived home to find everyone still in the front room. Neji was annoyed as Tenten had been trying to engage him in conversation, which resulted in Gaara becoming jealous and he frightened off the girl, much to Neji's relief. Tsunade was sat on the couch talking with Kakashi, she still looked upset, and when Naruto had walked in with Sasuke, she had stood, looking at her grandson, hoping they would talk, but he had walked passed her without looking at her and went up to his bedroom.

Sasuke had remained and asked for Shizune to examine his mate, which made Tsunade's heart break a little more, but with a nod, her assistant had followed Sasuke up the stairs and into his and Naruto's bedroom.

Now she pulled back and stood. With a small smile on her face, she looked over at the dark haired man. "Everything is as it should be." With a nod, she left the two men alone.

Naruto remained laying down, his hand resting on his bump. He sighed. He guessed it was time to talk to his grandmother, but he wasn't looking forwards to it. Looking towards the window, he saw that it wouldn't be long until the sun rises. He nodded, tomorrow. He will talk to her tomorrow.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Sasuke lay himself beside his mate, and pulled the smaller body against him. "Relax, you can talk to her tomorrow."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Well, I can read your thoughts." He said, tapping a finger against his mate's forehead. Naruto just nodded, like he just remembered. "Also, even though we've only known each other a short while, I can tell. I seem to know all your facial expressions." He smirked as Naruto blushed. "So don't worry, lets enjoy the rest of the night, the sun will rise soon."

Naruto just nodded, and allowed himself to relax against the other man.

--

As soon as the sun descended the next night, Naruto found himself in the kitchen sat at the kitchen table, a big tub of ice-cream before him. His grandmother sat opposite him, eyeing him warily. Blue eyes met brown and Tsunade flinched at the emotions in those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, don't apologise. Just tell me why you abandoned me."

Tsunade sighed. "Well, I met Jiraiya when you were 7 years old. At first I didn't want anything to do with him. I was confused, especially knowing that vampires existed, but I came to love him." She paused when Naruto sighed. "Okay, I'm getting there… I know it's not what you want to hear, but it was your destiny. I had to leave you so you could learn to stand on your own two feet. You had to be able to find the others. You probably wouldn't have if you had stayed with me. You had to go through everything you went through to become what you've become today. I never wanted to leave you, but like I said it was your destiny. When I became carpathain, I didn't think you would understand, also I was chosen to become an elder at the Carpathain Mountains, along with Jiraiya." She stopped at looked at her grandson.

Naruto shook his head. "I think it would have been better for you to have just told me. I could have still been who I am today if you had just been honest. I was only 8 years old when I was first raped. I was a child, I only had Kyuubi, and he was the one who comforted me, when it was supposed to have been you." He held a hand over his mouth as he began to sob. He shook his head when his grandmother stood and tried walking towards him. "Don't come near me." He stood and began walking out the back door. He paused and turned his head. "I can never forgive you. I don't want to see you again." He walked out the door and out into the garden.

He didn't stop, he had to get away. He blinked, trying to get the heart-broken face of his grandmother out of his head. Was he being to harsh? He understood why she had left him, but what had happened to him because of it was just too much. He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive her, maybe one day.

When he couldn't see the house anymore, he slid down the trunk of a tree and sat down, his head raised up to look at the stars. He smiled slightly as he felt Sasuke coming towards him. He knew he shouldn't have left the house without telling his mate, but at least he hadn't left the protected barrier that was surrounding the property.

When Sasuke was near, he looked at his mate. The older man was glaring at him, but the glare vanished as he burst into tears. He was suddenly pulled into the comforting embrace of his lover.

"Are you okay my love?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, both of them knowing he was lying. "I'm sorry." He sobbed into his mate's shirt, unsure why he was saying sorry.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just let him cry. He was aware of his mate's tears of blood soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He was unsure of what to do, he had never been very good at comforting a crying person before, and now it was worse because it was his mate. Tightening his arms, he lifted the smaller man into his arms, holding him bridal style.

He took to the air, wings sprouting from his back. Holding his mate close, he flew towards the house, and used the bedroom window to enter the room instead of going through the door. With the way Naruto was now, he knew his mate wouldn't want to see his grandmother.

Laying Naruto on the bed, he stripped his blood soaked shirt from his body and placed a black t-shirt on. Rummaging through his now full wardrobe, he pulled out a red t-shirt and walked over to Naruto, who sat up and allowed him to pull the stained shirt from his body. He slipped the t-shirt over the blondes head and watched as Naruto once again lay down.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't leave me." He whimpered.

Sasuke jut nodded and lay down, pulling the smaller man against him. "I'm always here for you."

--

Well, there ya go. Was it alright? I guess this was just a filler chapter, but you also got Tsunade's explanation. Anyway, please review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter up soon, thanks for reading and take care.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to you all, thank you so much for all the reviews. It means so much to me.

Ankoku - Hey, thanks for the review, glad you like. Oh and I'm a big fan of Christine Feehan, I love all her books. My fav

Okay guys, I'm really sorry to have to be doing this, but my laptop seems to be under the weather, it had smoke coming out of the grill, where the little fan is. My dad has taken it into work with him and is getting their computer wiz to take a look at it. I am stuck with using my dads old PC. I managed to write this chapter by memory, but I can't remember the rest, which makes me curse my lack of memory. But, hopefully, I will get my laptop back soon.

Oh and one more thing, I need names for the babies, so if you guys have any ideas, let me know, I need girls names. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

**Chapter Eleven**

It was three in the afternoon and all the Carpathians were supposed to be dead to the world. All were except for Naruto. He had been awake for a few hours. At first he couldn't understand why he had awoken, but after a few moments, his head filled with images, strong enough to make him cry out. In his mind were images that plagued him when he was younger and growing up. Image after image of him being beaten and raped. He panicked, wondering what was happening and why he couldn't stop the images from playing over and over in his mind.

Without thinking, he commanded the earth resting upon him and Sasuke to move and he leapt out of the hole, his heart hammering uncomfortably hard against his chest and throat. He looked down at his mate, but the dark haired man was still dead to the world. With a wave of his hand, he covered Sasuke and made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. He hissed as sunlight hit him, and made quick work of closing the curtains, so the room was covered in shadows from the black curtains.

With a gasp, he slid down the wall, covering his mouth as his mind was abused again. He shook his head, not wanting to relive all the things that had happened to him. '_Kyuubi, why is this happening?_' He called to the fox.

Said fox was trying all he could to prevent this from happening, but he felt the work of a powerful psychic. He growled in annoyance as a smirking face flashed before his eyes. _'__Naruto, try and calm down. It__'__s Kabuto. I don__'__t know why he__'__s doing this, but-__'_

'_Kabuto, well its obvious isn__'__t it. Orochimaru__'__s behind this isn__'__t he!__'_Naruto interrupted. Covering his face, he screamed. He blocked out Kyuubi who was trying to calm him, but he couldn't think straight. He suddenly fell silent and his head flopped onto his chest. His eyes remained open, but it was like he had gone into a catatonic state. The images were too much for him to handle, as they kept playing over and over again.

Kyuubi swore foully as Naruto's mind slipped from him. He closed his eyes and called to Shukaku. The raccoon was the closet demon to him and they had always shared a bond, due to Naruto and Gaara being best friends. (1)

Shukaku awoke suddenly and roused his vessel. Gaara was out of his resting place and racing up the stairs before anyone could blink. He had also made sure to reclose the hole over his mate. As he burst through the kitchen door, he called out to his friends. He felt them coming fast. His eyes widened as he saw the state of Naruto, he fell to his knees and caught hold of his friend's shoulders.

"Naruto, come on. Snap out of it. What's the matter?" He shook the blonde, but he received no reply. He looked up as all his friends came bursting through the door.

Sakura slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry at seeing her friend in this state. "We need our mates." She said as calmly as she could. "Kyuubi, call to Sasuke." She said as she reached out her mind to rouse her mate.

The others too were calling to their mates. It didn't take too long. The Carpathians were awoken by their mates fear, and were all bursting from their sleeping places and racing towards their mates. Sasuke was the first one to reach the kitchen. He dropped to his knees and took hold of Naruto's shoulders. His black eyes worried as he tried to bring his mate back to him. But the blondes mind would not come back. It was like it was too far away for him to reach.

"What's happening?" Ino sobbed against Chouji's shoulder.

A red mist appeared before them, which rose from Naruto. Gaara looked over to Kyuubi who had just emerged from Naruto. "What happened?" He asked.

The fox sighed. "You're not going to like this. Kabuto." He didn't need to say anymore. The others gasped and their eyes filled with anger.

Sasuke and his companions looked on in confusion. Seeing this, Iruka explained. "When Naruto was younger and in foster care, one of his guardians was a man named Orochimaru, he and his foster son Kabuto, who is a powerful psychic, tortured Naruto the worst. He was with them for about four years before he was moved to another place. Now, it seems as if Kabuto is being used to send Naruto images of what happened to him when he was younger. For what, we're not sure." He fell silent and buried his head into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Where is this Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"We're not sure. He and Kabuto went into hiding when Naruto was moved. We've looked for them, we were going to kill them, but we've never found them." Gaara explained.

Sasuke picked his mate up from the ground and after making sure the curtains were closed, placed Naruto on the couch. Sitting on the floor beside the blondes head, he looked down helplessly. He didn't know what to do. "I know Naruto won't like it, but I think we need to call Tsunade, maybe she can help?" He looked up at Naruto's friends, waiting for an answer.

Gaara and the others were looking at each other. They knew Naruto would probably skin them alive, but there wasn't another option. As long as Naruto was safe, that was all they cared about. They would put up with Naruto's wrath when he was better. They turned to Sasuke, and they all nodded in consent.

Sasuke looked over to Kakashi, who was already sending his mind out to Tsunade. He was the strongest at sending telepathic messages. He refocused and nodded. "When I mentioned Naruto, she said she will be here as soon as the sun goes down.

The others nodded, knowing that it was only a few hours they had to wait, but it was going to feel like an eternity.

--

An hour after the sun had gone down, the door burst open and Tsunade flew through the door with Jiraiya right behind her. Shzune closed the door behind them. The blonde woman collapsed beside her grandson and began trying to bring him round, while the others explained what was happening.

Tsuande bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't reach Naruto. What he was seeing had made him lock himself inside his mind. She knelt back and shook her head. "The only way to stop this is to find them and kill them."

Gaara glared. "How? We don't know where to find them. If we did they would be dead by now." He stormed away, Neji hot on his tail. He found his mate leant against the kitchen wall, his fists curled and he was breathing hard. He moved closer, and Gaara turned and collapsed against him. He held his mate tight. Gaara didn't cry, he never cried, but his body was shaking in anger and fear for his friend.

The others were in the same state, they huddled around the room, their mates comforting them as best as they could. Sasuke was left kneeling beside Naruto, feeling helpless, holding the blondes hand. He looked to the blonde woman, who was glaring into space.

An hour later, they were all in the kitchen, trying to think of a solution. Sasuke's head suddenly snapped up. He rushed into the front room to find Naruto standing up. He made his way over to his mate, but frowned. Naruto still seemed to be unaware of what was going on. It was like he was being controlled. He looked back at the others, who nodded. They followed as Naruto walked out of the house and down the drive way. They all shape shifted and kept pace with the blonde who was still walking, unaware of everything around him.

Naruto kept walking, and the others continued to follow. They had been in the air for about an hour when they realised Naruto had finally stopped, he stood before a hidden cabin deep in the woods. The door opened and a snake looking man emerged with the biggest smirk on his face, and bespectacled teen behind him, a glint in his grey eyes.

"Well Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again." Orochimaru said, his eyes flickering to Naruto's stomach. "Well, well, well, are you having a baby?" The snakelike man smirked at the thought of what a powerful baby this would be.

He looked behind him and two men emerged from the cabin. Sasuke growled as he recognised the cloaks of the Akatsuki, but he frowned, the men wearing the cloaks didn't belong to the group, and they weren't even vampires. They knew immediately what was happening, the Akatsuki wanted them out of the house. Sasuke cursed. The only thing that was valuable in the house was the prophecy. That was why they had used the snake like man and his foster son to lure Naruto out of the house. He relayed his thought to the others and winced as telepathic curses flooded his head.

The two humans wearing the Akatsuki cloaks moved forwards towards Naruto, but the Carpathains were already reverting to their original forms and landing in a circle around Naruto. Orochimaru hissed as he realised he had been set up. He tried to make a break for it with Kabuto, but Tsuande and Jirayia had re-materialised before them. Two heads rolled away from their bodies to come to rest in front of the human's feet, who looked to be under hypnosis. Kakashi took care of them, and when they were all right, wiped their memories clean.

Sasuke had Naruto in his arms, as the blonde had passed out when he was pulled from his catatonic state. Relief washed over the raven, not caring about the prophecy. He knew his brother and the other vampires would have a tough time deciphering it, as it was in an ancient demonic language. After cleaning up the mess of the two dead bodies and sending the humans on their way, Sasuke and the others made their way back to the house, the others had shape shifted into birds of prey, but Sasuke had to keep his body so he could carry Naruto. Large raven wings sprouted from his back and he flapped them as he flew through the air.

--

When they were settled back into the house, Naruto was once again placed upon the couch. Sasuke knelt beside him. He held breath as Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Locking eyes with his mate, he felt his heart break as beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and spilled down whiskered cheeks. He sensed the others in the room leave. He pulled Naruto into his arms and let him cry.

Naruto held onto his mate as tight as he could. He felt relief wash over him when he realised he was no longer being burdened with images from his past. Kyuubi was comforting him too, and told him that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been killed by his grandmother and her life mate. Naruto felt gratitude for his grandmother and realised how much he had missed her. He forgot about being angry with her. He pulled away from Sasuke, who frowned at him. Naruto just smiled and walked into the kitchen, where his found his grandmother leaning against the counter. Everyone become alert as he came into the room, but he ignored them and walked straight to the blonde woman, who eyed him wearily, but began to sob as he put his arms around her. She hugged her grandson and wept. The others retreated back into the front room to give the pair time on their own. (2)

Sasuke and the others all sat in the front room. Kakashi disappeared for a moment, only to return shaking his head. "They took the prophecy." He sighed and sat beside Iruka.

"Well, they can't decipher it, unless they have access to a demon that we don't know about." Sasuke said.

"Let's hope they haven't, otherwise they will be able to prevent the prophecy from coming true." Sakura answered, looking up suddenly when the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Her friends were looking at her with narrowed eyes. She realised she had just let slip that they were planning on following through with their plan. She felt Lee's angry eyes on her. She bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes.

Sasuke stood up. "Naruto, get your ass in here now." He shouted, making everyone jump.

Naruto walked in with Tsunade behind him. He locked eyes with his mate, only to cock his head to side in confusion. He looked at his friends for help.

"It's my fault-" Sakura began, but was cut off.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to follow through with that ridiculous plan to kill Akasuki? I thought I made it clear you were to stay away from the-" He stopped when he felt an almost too unbearable power radiating from his mate. The red fire like substance burst around Naruto, who was shaking to try and keep his temper from flaring. Sasuke winced, hoping he wouldn't get thrown across the room. "Naruto calm down. Think about the baby." He winced again. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. The power surged upward and was nearly bad enough to choke on.

Tsuande placed a hand on her grandsons shoulder, and winced as the fire like substance burned her hand. "Calm down. You have to think about the baby." The redness vanished and the power extinguished like a candle.

Naruto glared at his mate, before walking out of the room and back into the kitchen. He stood for a moment, before walking out the door and into the garden, where he sat down by his favourite tree, and leant his head back, looking up into the sky. He cursed his mate, calling him every name he could think of and a few in a demonic language that Kyuubi supplied him with.

He winced, but smiled. A hand flew to his stomach, his baby was kicking. "I'm sorry." He cooed. "I'll calm down." He narrowed his eyes as he felt Sasuke coming towards him. He looked up and glared, only to laugh, and rub his stomach. "Okay, okay. Teme, come and feel our baby kicking."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he knelt on the ground and let Naruto's hand guide his to his mate's large stomach. He smiled as he felt a kick from beneath his hand. He looked up and locked eyes with his mate. Their lips suddenly met and Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his spare hand. When they pulled away, he tried to glare, but failed with the silly grin he was sporting. "Don't think this isn't over. We will be having a talk later." He gave Naruto a no argument look, who sighed and looked up at the sky. He knew nothing would get through that thick head of his mate's. If only Sakura hadn't opened her mouth, they wouldn't be in this mess now. He let Sasuke pull him to his feet and let him lead him back into the house, where everyone seemed to be arguing.

Tsunade was becoming pissed, placing her fingers into her mouth, she whistled loud enough to feel like your ears were going to bleed. Silence fell upon the room and they all looked down like children being scolded. The blonde woman rubbed her temples and sighed. "Okay, calm down and tell me what's going on." She looked to her grandson, who sat down and began to explain about the prophecy and about their plan.

When Naruto had finished, she bit her lip. "Well, like the prophecy said, it has to be them who do it." She held her hands up as the men began to shout. "Look, the only way for the Akatsuki to be killed is by the Kokonotsu no akuma, that's how it has to be, unless…" She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. "…You would prefer to always live in fear that the Akatsuki will kill your mates." She smirked as the silence became more profound.

Naruto hid a smile. "Let's make a deal." He said into the silence and waited until he had everyone's attention. "You lot can try to kill Akatsuki, but if you haven't done it by the eve of our baby's birth, we will do it. Deal?"

"Okay." The Carpathians agreed quickly, confident that they would be able to kill the group before the babies were due. Naruto looked at his friends and they all held a hand over their mouths to hide their smiles. Their mate's were so predictable. Naruto nodded, and stood. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled out the tub of ice cream from the freezer and began spooning the cold substance into his mouth, moaning at the taste of the chocolate. He smiled as Sasuke stood behind him. The taller mans arms wrapped around his waist. He leant back against his mate's chest and closed his eyes.

Only three months left to go until the babies were due. Only three months when they would have to finally fulfil the prophecy. He finally understood it was his destiny, their destiny.

--

(1) I know the tailed demons don't like each other, but they do in my story and it would be obvious that Kyuubi and Shukaku would be friends, because of how close Naruto and Gaara are.

(2) I don't know if I made Naruto forgive Tsunade to soon, but I couldn't help it, I hate being mean to her.

Well, there ya go. Another chapter over with, thanks so much for reading and remember to let me know on the names, if I choose to use your suggestions, I will make sure to give you credit.

I'll see you as soon as I get my laptop back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so sorry this is late. I had a hard time getting this chapter out. It is a filler chapter, but there are only about two chapters left. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Carpathians.**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve**

Itachi would have chuckled if he wasn't so emotionless. It had been too easy to lure his younger brother and the others from the house. It was by chance that he had come across the humans, Orochimaru and Kabuto. The two men had been bragging for quite some time about their exploits. The children they had managed to foster and what they had done to them. When Itachi had heard the name Naruto crop up, he began asking questions.

The snake looking man had been rather drunk as he told him about all the things he had subjected Naruto too…

"_The demon deserved everything we did to him_." _He had said. A mean look in his snake-like eyes._

Itachi shook the memory away. That was when the leader had come up with the plan. Use Kabuto, as he was psychic to get into Naruto's head. The plan was to lure him out of the house, and Itachi knew Sasuke and his friends would follow. A rare smirk flittered across his emotionless face as he recalled how easy it had been.

Kisame had watched from afar, and told him that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been killed, which was just fine. No lose ends needed to be cleaned up. All he had to do was hope his leader could decipher the prophecy.

He looked at the piece of parchment. His eyes flicked over the words, well symbols which he could not understand. He had never been able to read the ancient demonic language. He remembered it from when he was a little younger. It had always been in the glass case in the study. He had helped his brother and his friends build that house, before he had succumbed to the power, and turned vampire. He had no regrets about turning vampire. The power he felt as he drained his victim was the best feeling in the world. He hadn't felt any regret and the hatred he now felt for his brother also didn't bother him.

With Kisame by his side, they made they made their way into the secret hideout and towards the meeting room, where their leader sat at the table, with the six other members of their group. Itachi sat on the right side of the leader and gave the man the parchment.

The leader smirked as he was handed the prophecy, the piece of parchment that had been the trouble of all that was happening. He finally had it in his hands and he was going to know what all the fuss was about. Then he was going to get the nine demons and he was going to rule the world. If it was in his nature, he would now be cackling insanely. Instead, he lowered his eyes to the words, but frowned. The words were not words, they were symbols, like some code. He looked up at Itachi, the dark haired vampire shook his head, an indication that he did not know what it said.

The leader sighed. It was going to take a while to try and figure this out. He stood, first he was go out and feed, he had to quench his thirst.

--

Two months later, the leader was in his office, throwing his belongings against the wall. It had been a long eight weeks, trying to decipher the prophecy. The others had tried also, but it was not good. Books and scrolls were spread out over every surface available, all in various states, as when once didn't give them the information they needed, they were ripped or burnt in a fit of rage. The symbols were what they were, just symbols to them.

"Find me a demon to decipher the scroll." He roared.

The other members, who were in the hallway jumped. They looked at each other, wondering where the hell they were to find a demon. They only knew the nine, and they were a part of the Kokonotsu no akuma, and they had been trying capture them for a long time now. And even if they were lucky to capture one, it was unlikely that they would tell them what the prophecy said. So instead, they just left their leader to his hissy fit, and hoped he would calm down soon. When their leader was in a mad mood, it affected them all, as they were the ones to have to put up with his beatings.

--

Naruto pouted as he waddled like a penguin. He thought he looked stupid, but he was unable to walk properly with his huge stomach. When he heard snickering, he turned to find Sasuke leaning against he counter in the kitchen. His eyes flashed red, which cut short Sasuke's snickering. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, and slowly lowered himself onto a chair.

"Teme, get me my ice-cream." He ordered.

Sasuke hurried over to the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice-cream and grabbed a spoon. Setting both items in front of his mate, he suppressed a sigh. He couldn't wait until his child was born. He didn't know how much longer he could take Naruto being moody.

"So, killed the Akatsuki yet?" Naruto asked, a big smirk plastered on face.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Hn." He said, not wanting to get into this conversation again. For the passed two months, he and his companions had been out, scouring the place for the Akatsuki. They only had a month, they had to kill the group of vampires before then, or they would have to allow their mates to do it instead. It was something he felt pissed about. Deep inside, he knew it was Naruto's and the others destiny, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "I'm going out." He bent down and placed a kiss on the blondes head, clenching his fists as Naruto chuckled.

--

Later that night, Sasuke and his companions were flying in the air. They had been searching for hours for Akatsuki, but they hadn't had any luck yet. But as they were all stubborn, they weren't going to give up. They would not allow their mates to go after Akatsuki on their own.

Sasuke glared as he flew through the air. He had tried all the places he knew his brother used to hang out before he had turned vampire. He knew deep down this was all to do with the prophecy. It said only Kokonotsu no akuma could kill them, and he was not happy about it.

Still, they would stay out until the last minute, never willing to admit defeat.

--

Meanwhile, Naruto and his friends were in the back garden and instead of passed out on the ground, they were just kneeling. No longer did they feel dizzy, just a little winded. They were nearly ready, they just needed a bit more practice and they would be able to do it. They would finally be ready.

The last two months had been tense. They could always feel their mate's displeasure. Naruto had a sinking feeling that Sasuke was going to go back on his word. And that was why they had come up with a back-up plan.

Naruto just about managed to heave himself off the ground. His belly felt huge and he felt like he was going to pop. He held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from snickering. Kiba couldn't seem to get up and his friend glared at him. Naruto, along with Iruka heaved Kiba up and together they all walked back into the house.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was only two hours until the sun would rise. He looked to the front door. Sasuke was not back and his mate had hardly spent any time with him. His eyes bled red and he growled. He sent his displeasure to his mate and snickered as he felt Sasuke flinch. He went up the stairs and lay down. He ached everywhere.

He smirked as he felt Sasuke climbing the stairs, then his mate was standing in the doorway, looking at him cautiously. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but you're never here." His felt really emotional and to his horror, he felt tears trickling down his face. "You don't love me anymore, do you? I bet you're seeing someone else." He accused his mate.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. He had had to put up with this ever since Naruto found out he was pregnant. "Naruto, I'm not seeing anyone else. You know I love you." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside his mate. "You also know why I go out every night."

"I don't care. If your not here tomorrow night, I wont be here when you get back." He snapped, getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. He didn't need to go into the room, but he wanted to go somewhere where he could lock himself in. "You have to choose. If you go out again, I'm leaving." He slammed the door shut and locked himself in.

Sasuke was left sat on the bed, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His eyes flashed in anger, but he took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to get angry. He didn't want to anger Naruto even more. But… he shook his head, and stood. Knocking quietly on the bathroom door, he jumped when Naruto told him to get lost.

He went downstairs to find his companions, all in the same state. Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

Sasuke just nodded. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Neji glared at the wall. "Well, if we continue our search, we lose our mates. If we don't, we have to accept that our mates will be the ones to kill Akatsuki. Either way, we're screwed."

Sasuke and the others were shocked as they looked at the long haired man, they had never heard him swear before, but Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly with him. He sighed and walked back to the stairs, at the bottom, he looked over his shoulder. "Well, we will just have to watch our mates carefully, and when the time comes, we can just follow them and hopefully, we will get our chance then, unless, anyone has any better ideas?"

Everyone shook there heads and Sasuke returned to the bedroom. Knocking on the door, he waited until Naruto opened it. "You win." He said, pulling the blonde into his arms, and missing the smirk on Naruto's face.

--

Every night after that, they all made sure they returned home after they had fed. They watched their mates like hawks. Sasuke kept such a close on his mate, that Naruto was getting rather annoyed with him. And with his mate's violent mood swings, it just made everything worse.

Sasuke could tell Naruto's friends were all feeling the same. Sasuke would seen them huddled together, trying to talk quietly to each other.

As the month passed quickly, Naruto was irritable more often than not, and Sasuke was the one who had to put up with it.

--

Naruto locked himself in the bathroom, the only place he could be on his own, without Sasuke looking over his shoulder all the time. He looked at the calendar open before him. If he had all the date worked out correctly, he and the others were due to give birth in two days. Closing the calendar, he his it in one of the cabinets, knowing Sasuke wouldn't find it as the man never used the bathroom.

He left the bathroom and found Sasuke sat on the bed, eyes narrowed at him. Naruto just sighed and left the bedroom, knowing Sasuke was following him. When he reached the kitchen, he pulled out a tub of ice cream and caught Gaara's eye. Naruto nodded, telling his friend it was time.

Gaara nodded back and left the kitchen, with Neji close behind him. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. He opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke standing before him. He placed the tub of ice cream on the counter and slipped his arms around his mate's neck, praying that this wouldn't be the last time he would be held by Sasuke.

Sasuke himself could tell something was wrong. Something was about to happen and his didn't like it. His arms tighten around Naruto and held him as close as he could. When Naruto heard a whistle, he untangled himself from his mate. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said.

Sasuke frowned. "You've just been."

"But I'm pregnant Sasuke." He snapped, and made his way up to the bathroom, with Sasuke following closely behind him. When he locked the door, he smiled at Gaara who was leaning against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." He brought his hands together and made a hand-sign. A clone of himself appeared before him. With another sign, a seal appeared on his clone's stomach and waited for instructions. "Okay, you know what to do."

The clone nodded and left the bathroom. Naruto and Gaara heard it going down the stairs, and sensed Sasuke right behind it.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I wish you would let me go instead." He growled.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't start. Wait for my signal." He hugged his friend and shape-shifted into a bird and flew out the open window.

Gaara watched him go, and prayed he would be alright. He left the bathroom and went back to his bedroom. Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes. Now all they had to do was wait.

He hated waiting.

--

**Well, there ya go. Hope it was alright? Next chapter up as soon as I've written it, thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought.**

**Anyway, hope you all have an awesome Christmas. Take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys. I know this chapter is way late, but life has been bad for me at the moment, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. But I felt bad about making you all wait, so I cranked out this chapter. It's not very good, but its getting there. I think there will only be about two more chapters left, and maybe an Epilogue.**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock and it's much appreciated. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint.**

**And another thing, this chapter is un-edited. Will have the edited version up when my sister gets around to it. So for now, please ignore any spelling and grammer mistakes. Hope you life.**

**I do not own Naruto, which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, neither do I own the Carpathian idea, which belongs to Christine Feehan. **

**--**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto turned to have one more look at the house he had come to call home, praying this wouldn't be the last time he saw it. Facing forward, he continued to fly. He felt really afraid. What if this didn't work, he shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. It had too. Just like the prophecy said.

As he flew, he felt something pulling him towards a clearing in the forest. Following his instincts, he reverted to his original form and stood with his eyes closed. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew something was going to happen here.

When he sensed, rather than heard movement all around him, he quickly knelt on the ground and pressed a hand to his stomach. He had to make himself seem helpless. He was scared stiff, but he knew he had to do this.

He didn't have to force the scared look on his face as Akatsuki surrounded him. He looked up at Itachi, the man who looked so much like Sasuke, but he knew the real Itachi looked nothing like this.

The members of Akatsuki smirked. "So, we finally get one of them, hn." Deidara said. "And the one I've been wanting to meet for a long time." The long haired blonde leered at the demon vessel.

Naruto flinched as two of the members hauled him to his feet. "It looks like your coming with us." He felt a pressure on his neck and slipped into unconsciousness.

--

When he opened his eyes next, he was in a dark room. He was sitting on a chair, well he was tied to the chair. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he realised he was in a very large room, bare of everything but the chair he was sitting in.

'_Kyu, how long has it been?_'

'_You've been out for 9 hours. The suns just rising. You have to sleep._'

Naruto's jaw had dropped. How could he have been unconscious for 9 hours? He shook his head, and wondered if he could sleep as he wasn't in the earth. He pushed a breath out and his head drooped. His heart stopped and his breathing ceased.

_--_

As the sun began to rise, Gaara and his friends looked to each other, their fear showing on their faces. Naruto had been gone for nearly ten hours. The red head knew their mates were suspicious, Naruto's clone was perfect, but it was not Naruto.

Gaara bit his lip as Neji's arms slid around his waist, he leant back against his mate and tried to relax. He didn't dare try to contact Naruto telepathically as he knew Neji would sense it. And if Naruto answered, he knew Sasuke would sense it.

"Come, we have to sleep." Neji said.

Gaara nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the basement, he looked back in time to see Sasuke take the Naruto clones hand.

All they had to do was wait until tonight and hope for the best.

'_Be safe Naruto._' He thought as he let Neji place them into the hole in the ground and he closed his eyes as the earth settled upon them.

_--_

When Naruto's heart started beating and he began to breath, he raised his head and knew the sun had just set. And he bit his lip as he knew Akatsuki would be coming for him soon. He winced as he felt hunger pains, well he hoped they were hunger pains. His due date wasn't until tomorrow.

His head rose as the door opened and Itachi entered the room. The vampire smirked at him, and he felt Kyuubi stir within him. When the dark haired vamp walked closer, Kyuubi's power swirled around him, acting as a shield.

Itachi growled as he was unable to penetrate the barrier. "You wont be able to hold me off forever." He snarled, and he left the room and slamming the door behind him..

Naruto sighed. It couldn't be yet, it had to be only 7pm. There was five hours until midnight. All he had to do was wait.

_--_

It was nearing 11pm and Gaara and his friends were sat on the porch of the house. His mate and his companions were out feeding and were due back soon. Gaara hoped the signal would come soon. He winced as pain flared across his stomach and frowned, it couldn't be time yet, he shook his head and accounted it to hunger pains.

All eight turned to the sky as they felt power stir, something like a flare shot into the sky. Gaara turned to his friends and nodded, they held up their hands and each summoned a clone. They then took to the air and sped towards the place where the flare came from.

Gaara felt his bird body shake as he flew through the sky. It was finally time to end this and one way or another, either the Akatsuki would die, or they would. He hoped he would see his mate again and be there to raise their child together.

After flying for about half an hour, they settled onto the ground in their human form and looked around. "There." Sakura said, pointing at the hidden door in ground, it obviously led to an underground chamber where the vampires hid.

Gaara, with the help of Iruka, they pulled open the door and descended down the stairs and down a corridor. Concentrating, Gaara sent out his mind and followed Naruto's aura. They came to a door and with a nod, Gaara, Iruka and Kiba punched the door off it's hinges. They were not to sure whether they should use their full strength as they were scared about the babies health.

When the door clattered to the ground, they walked into the room and Iruka undid the bindings that tied Naruto to the chair. They all looked over their friend to make sure he was okay. Naruto nodded and smiled, letting them know he was alright.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The rescue team have finally arrived, just like we knew you would."

They turned to see a the nine vampires that made up the infamous group Akatsuki. Spreading out, they made sure they weren't the ones who would end up surrounded.

One of the vampires stepped forwards and they assumed he was the leader as he had his face covered. "Well, we finally have the famous Kokonotsu no akuma in our presence. We have waited so long for this moment. Your demons you carry will now be ours." He looked at the stomachs of the nine before him. "It also looks like your nearly ready to give birth to your children. Maybe we should wait until they are born and take them as well as your lives." He began to laugh insanely, only to stop when he heard laughing. His head snapped to the other members of his group, but it wasn't them. He swung round to see the demons laughing at him. He snarled in anger. "WHAT?" He shouted, no one laughed at him.

"You will not touch our babies, neither will you be touching us." Kiba said smugly, chuckling at the masked man.

The leader roared in rage. "Don't you speak to me like that. Do you know who I am?" He demanded.

Kiba nodded. "Yes, nobody special."

The leader motioned for his group to move and they each targeted one of the demons and made to grab them. Naruto and his friends knew it was now that it was to happen. They moved into a circle, making sure Akatsuki were in the middle. He and Gaara erected the shield they had been working on and saw with satisfaction that the Akatsuki members were unable to penetrate it.

Naruto looked around and with a nod from each of his friends, they held up their hands. "Maru no Nine." They called together, the shields dropped and the power they generated shot out of them. They each cried out in as pain slashed across their stomachs.

--

Sasuke and his companions were feeding when they felt the power surge. Sasuke looked to the sky and saw the red flare shoot into the sky. He frowned, there was something familiar about it. With a look from the others, they took to the sky and sped through the air.

As soon as they got back to the house, they burst through the door and looked at their mates, who were sat on the couch. Sasuke looked closely at Naruto, and his eyes flashed in anger. He should have known. He walked over to the Naruto, and pulled him to his feet.

The clone looked innocently at Sasuke, who wasn't fooled in the slightest. He punched Naruto in the face. The clone just smirked as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looked back to his companions as they caught on. They glared at the clones as they disappeared one after the other with pops.

"Come." Kakashi ordered. "We obviously know where they are."

They followed the silver haired man and took to the air. They flew as fast as they could to where the flare had gone up and prayed their mates were alright. When they reached the right place, they dropped to the ground and stood opened mouth at what they were seeing.

--

**Kokonotsu no akuma - Means roughly of nine of devils/demons**

**Maru No Nine - Means circle of nine, crap I know, but it served its purpose.**

--

**Well, that's that. I know it's a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry. I hope you all liked and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to you all, here is chapter 14. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or the Carpathian idea.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sasuke and his companions watched in amazement as the swirl of colours erupted from the ground of what they now knew was the Akatsuki's hideout. The power was so immense, they were being pushed back. They had to quickly move as chunks of the ground and concrete began exploding into the air and crashing down, raining bits of dust onto them.

Sasuke watched anxiously as when all the debris cleared, he could see his mate standing in a circle with the others, holding hands. Their power was being directed into the middle of the circle, where…he winced as he saw what must have been Akatsuki, as they slowly disintegrated, leaving only dust, which quickly blew away. The power from their mates too dissipated and the nine stood for a moment, before all nine cried out and their hands flew to their stomachs. 

Sasuke ran to Naruto and helped the blonde sit down. The anger he felt was gone replaced with worry and anxiety. "Naruto, what's happening?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm in labour, you idiot." He growled at him, but suddenly cried out in pain. "My water just broke, this baby is coming now."

"That can't be right, is it? You can't have the baby now."

Naruto glared at him and he gulped at the red eyes that flashed angrily at him. "Yes, I'm having the baby now. You moron." He shouted and winced at another contraction.

Sasuke looked to his companions and realised all nine looked ready to give birth. He noticed Kakashi nod, which meant he had telepathically called to Tsunade. But the dark haired carpathian didn't think the woman would get here in time, which meant he would have to deliver their child. He began to tremble, what the hell was he supposed to do?

He helped Naruto remove his pants and lay his mate down. He saw the opening that Kyuubi had made, so Naruto would be able to give birth. He looked up as Naruto cried out, louder this time. He looked back down and saw something stretching the opening, his mouth dropped and prayed he wouldn't pass out.

"Sasuke, I need to push. Shall I push?"

Sasuke looked dumbly at his mate, how the hell was he to know. He just nodded and hoped it was the right answer. He held out his hand, but soon regretted it as it was being squished by Naruto's strength. 

Naruto took a deep breath and began to push.

An hour later, Sasuke watched in amazement as his child was pushed from Naruto's body, he scooped the baby up and wrapped it in his jacket. He didn't have anything to cut the umbilical cord with, so he hoped Tsunade would arrive soon. 

"Is it a boy or girl?" Naruto asked., already knowing, but wanting confirmation.

Sasuke frowned, how stupid could he get, he had failed to even look at what sex his child was. He moved his jacket aside, and smiled. "It's a girl." He looked up saw Naruto had tears in his eyes. They smiled at each other.

His daughter was beautiful, she had a headful of blonde hair, unusual for a carpathian, but not rare. Her face was small and delicate and he saw she had Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes. He felt like crying as he held her. He looked up when he sensed others were near and was relieved to see Tsunade had arrived with her mate, Shizune and Tenten. 

The woman smiled at the sight of all the babies and with the help of the two woman, they looked over the babies to make sure they were well and cut the umbilical cords. Tsunade knelt beside her grandson as she placed her great granddaughter into his arms. "She's beautiful." She said, and Naruto smiled at her.

Naruto looked around at his friends and saw they too were holding their children, all eight looked up and beamed at each other. "There all girls aren't they?"

"Yes." All eight answered.

Sasuke looked up in surprise and saw his companions do also. There were not many female carpathians born, it was usually all boys, but now nine had been born. Maybe these nine demon vessels were the key to saving their race, as their were men out there, trying to find their mates. He shared knowing looks with his companions, before returning his attention to his mate and daughter. 

"What are you going to name them?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked up and smiled at her pink haired baby. "Kyoko." She looked to Lee for approval and he nodded, his eyes taken in the miracle of his daughter.

"We're calling our little girl Chika." She beamed and Chouji's lips twitched into a smile, his daughter had the same dirty blonde hair colour as Ino.

Hinata looked to Kankuro and smiled, her finger stroking her beautiful black haired and white eyed baby. "Kita." He said, and felt her mates approval. She looked up and smiled at her friends.

Gaara looked down at the bundle cradled in his arms. The little girl had his red hair and the same white eyes of his mate. He looked up at Neji, who nodded, given him consent to name their baby. "Rai." He said.

Kiba smiled. "My little one is going to be call Shina." He announced, and smirked at Shino, whose cheeks slightly coloured, before being buried behind the collar of his jacket. Their daughter had black haired and black eyes, just like her father. (1)

Kakashi held Iruka, who held their daughter, she was a beautiful little thing, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. "Rini." Iruka said and looked behind him and saw his mate nod.

Temari had tears running down her face as she looked at her perfect baby. The little girls had her blonde hair and teal coloured eyes. "I like the name Tori." She said, and was graced with a smile from her mate.

Moegi looked to Konohamaru, her mate was looking at their daughter in amazement, she had to agree, she was amazing. She had brown hair and black eyes. "Our daughter will be named Miki." She said, she smiled and turned to Naruto. "What about you, Naruto, what will you be naming your daughter?"

Naruto smiled, and looked down to his baby. "Suki." He said and looked up to Sasuke. His mate nodded. "I like it Naruto."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, I think we should get you all home. Your daughters will be hungry."

It had taken a while to make their way home, but now they were, the women were breast feeding their daughters and the men were using bottles of formula. Their demons could make them birthing canals, but they couldn't give the men breasts.

Naruto sat on the chair, with Suki in his arms. Sasuke sat on the arm of the chair, looking at the two most precious people in his life. When his daughter had finished feeding, he held his arms out and smiled as Naruto let him hold the little girl. She was so tiny and so cute. He suddenly had a thought. "Who is going to be with our children during the day, while we sleep?" He looked to Naruto and his mate smiled.

"We will make clones for our demons and they will take care of the babies during the day."

Sasuke sighed in relief, and smiled as Suki yawned. "Are you tired, my sweetheart? It has been a long day." He said quietly, but when he looked up, he saw Naruto looking at him and was smirking, but the smirk turned into a loving smile.

Sasuke stood up and with a nod to his mate, they made their way up to their bedroom, which had become a nursery, and placed his daughter into the crib. "She really is a beautiful little girl, Naruto." He said.

"Well, of course she is. She's our daughter." He replied in a teasing manner.

Sasuke chuckled softly, before turning back to Naruto. His smile was replaced with a glare. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, that all the excitement is over with, there is still the little matter of you disobeying me and leaving your clone here, while you were off being captured by Akatsuki."

Naruto sighed. "For your information, I let them capture me. It was all part of the plan. And didn't we have an agreement? We would take them out, if you failed to kill them? Well you failed, we did what we had to do. It's all over with now, we're fine, the babies are fine, just let it go." It was his turn to glare now, as Sasuke opened his mouth to argue. "Don't you dare Sasuke, it's been a long day, and I can't deal with this. Remember the whole treat me like an equal conversation we had? You better remember it, or I will take our daughter and I will leave, don't think I wont." He too stood with his arms crossed, and dared his mate to argue.

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine. Like you said, it's over with. Just promise me one thing, don't keep me in the dark again, trust me."

Naruto nodded. "Deal."

"Good, now summon Kyuubi, the sun will be rising soon."

With a hand sign, a clone appeared and immediately took on Kyuubi's appearance. This clone was different and wouldn't disappear when hit. Kyuubi was taller than Naruto, with waist length flaming red hair and fiery red eyes. The fox smiled and looked down into the crib. He purred in approval at the little kit.

The three of them left the bedroom and went downstairs, the other demons already in their clones. Iruka's demon Shichbi had brown hair and black eyes, and was sat talking to Iruka and Kakashi.

Ino's demon Robuki was a beautiful woman, and had long white hair and black eyes. She was helping Ino with the breast pump, so her daughter would have milk during the night.

Hinata's demon Hachibi was also a woman with green and yellow hair with green and yellow eyes. She too was helping Hinata with the milk.

Temari's demon was a small petite woman with short orange hair and green eyes. She was curled up on the couch like a cat, while chatting with Temari and her mate.

Kiba was sat on the couch with Shino, and Gobi, his demon was telling them a story. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and black eyes. He was very animated and was a little loud. His personality was a lot like Kiba's.

Moegi's demon was small and thin, her hair was long and a bright orange colour, her eyes were the same colour. Her name was Sanbi.

And lastly, Sakura's demon who was named Yonbi, had very dark green hair and light green eyes. With Kyuubi, that made the nine demons.

"Right, we better sleep." Kakashi said. "There is more than enough room for you to stay." He said, looking from Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tenten. 

"Yes, thank you." The blonde woman nodded.

When the demons reassured the new parents that the babies would be fine, they all retreated into the basement. They all were in the ground as the sun rose. Sasuke and Naruto were holding each other as they took their final breath.

**Well, that's it for that chapter, I think there will only be one more chapter and an Epilogue left. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know if it was alright.**

(1) I don't actually know what colour eyes Shino has, so I'm just going to say they are black.

I got the names for the nine demons on various sites.

Kyoko - Mirror 

Chika - Near 

Kita - North 

Rai - Trust 

Shina - Virtue, Good 

Suki - Beloved 

Rini - Little bunny 

Tori - Bird 

Miki - Beautiful tree 

**Oh and happy easter to you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, I know this chapter is late. I kinda lost the flow for a while, but I've managed to get this chapter out. It is the last one, so I hope it's all right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your the best, without your support, I wouldn't even have been able to write this. So, this chapter is dedicated to you all. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Carpathians**

**--**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Days passed, and turned into weeks, then months. The Carpathains got used to their lives. Looking after their babies and not having to worry about the threat of the Akatsuki anymore.

Happiness was the only emotion that they experienced as the years began to pass. Their children began to age and soon the nine demon vessels become pregnant again. It was not a big surprise anymore that the nine seemed to have or experience things at the same time.

17 years and 11 months had passed since the ending of Akatsuki, and Naruto was in the front room of the house they had continued to live in, only now it was much larger. His mate and his companions were always building an extension.

Sasuke looked over at his mate and smiled. The blonde was 8 and a half months pregnant with twins this time. They already had 5 other children. Suki was nearly 18, Mina was 16, and looked exactly like her daddy, black hair and black eyes. Sorano was 14 and a miniature Naruto. Ren was 10 and was a mixture of both her mother and father. She had long black hair and sky blue eyes, just like her little sister Miyoko, who was 5 years old.

The house did seem to be crowded at times, with a total of 45 children between them, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

At the moment, Sasuke and Naruto were sat on the couch. Sasuke was rubbing his mates stomach, something which Naruto seemed to really like, it seemed to settle the twins when they were being rather active.

They looked to the stairs as nine pairs of feet come thumping down the stairs. Suki, Kyoko, Chika, Kita, Rai, Shina, Rini, Tori, and Miki had come down dressed for an evening out on the town. Their parents like any other were worried, but the nine girls were strong and tough, thanks to their fathers. They had been taught well how to defend themselves, and all nine were always together.

"Mama, do I look okay?" Suki asked as she twirled around.

Naruto smiled. His daughter was wearing leather pants and a blood red corset. "You look beautiful, darling."

Sasuke frowned. "Your not wearing that out." He said.

"Shut up Sasuke. All girls nowadays wear that kind of thing. Don't listen to him sweetie, just have fun."

Sasuke glared at his mate, but the blonde wasn't paying him any attention, he was looking at his friends, who had just entered the room. As his friends interacted with their daughters, they're were sounds coming towards them, sounding like an herd of elephants. Naruto smiled as their four daughters crowded them. Miyoko climbing on her daddy as she knew she couldn't climb on her mommy, because she might squash the babies.

"Mama, can we go out to the back garden? Ren and Miyoko want us to play with them." Mina asked.

Naruto just nodded, but stopped mid-nod and gasped in pain. His hands clutched his stomach. He heard his friends also gasp in pain.

Sasuke looked at his mate and raised an eyebrow and got a nod. He nodded and ushered the children out of the way and carried his mate up to the bedroom. Naruto had gone into labour. Kakashi had already sent a message to Tsunade, and the blonde woman would be on her way.

Suki took charge of her siblings and they went out into the back yard. "It will be okay. We'll soon meet our little sisters."

Meanwhile, Naruto was laying on his bed, breathing in a way that had become natural to him. He held onto Sasuke's hand and smiled. They heard the front door open and a moment later, Tsunade entered the room, she smiled.

"Well, I've managed to round up enough people. I'll be taking one of the woman, so will Shizune and Tenten, Anko, and Kurenai. I couldn't find anymore females, so you males will have to put up with the men I found. don't worry, they are trained in child birth. Meet Sai, he will be your mid-wife.

Sasuke nodded. "It's good to see you again, Sai."

"You too Sasuke." The emotionless man nodded back. "Right, lets do this."

--

Two hours later, Naruto lay back in bed, totally exhausted. His twin daughters had been clean and wrapped in blankets. Sasuke held one, and he held the other.

Both little girls were identical, except one had a birthmark on her shoulder. They both had black hair with blonde highlights and dark blue eyes. Sai stood, leaning against the wall, as he looked at his childhood friend hold his daughter. He suppressed a sigh. He was running out of time, he needed to find his mate soon. The thought was knocked out of his head as five children came into the room. His sole attention was on the teenager, who had beautiful blonde haired that looked so soft, his hand itched to reach out and run his fingers through it. Her big beautiful eyes were as blue as the sky he remembered when he was still young. It seemed she too had come to a standstill and was staring at him, unable to move her eyes. He began walking towards her, but stopped when a suffocating power started leaking into the room. He turned to see Sasuke's mate glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do not touch my daughter." He growled.

"But she is my mate." Sai said.

"That maybe true, but I forbid you to claim her until she is 18 and only then if she agrees."

Sai looked to Sasuke and saw his friend shrug. He sighed and looked back to his mate. "When do you turn 18?"

"Next month." She answered, and licked her dry lips.

"I'll will return in a month. I am Sai."

"Suki." She answered, unable to form anything more that would be coherent.

Sai bowed and left the room. Naruto nodded, and was satisfied. None of his daughters would be claimed until they were 18. Sasuke just shook his head and remained silent.

"Mama?" Sorano said. "What are you going to call them?" She asked, looking at her sweet baby sisters.

Naruto smiled. "Well, the one with the birthmark will be called Kaoru, and this one will be called Kimi." He said and smiled down at his twins.

--

A month later, when everything had once again settled down and Sasuke and his companions had just finished for the night, as they were building yet another extension to the house, sat beside their mates as Naruto and his friends were sat in the front room, talking. Their twins were all asleep in the nursery.

Sakura and Lee had called their twins Kameko and Kura. Temari and Shikamaru had called theirs Megumi and Michie. Hinata and Kankuro had called their twins Nari and Nori. Moegi and Konohamaru called theirs Kiyoko and Kohana. Ino and Chouji had called theirs Midori and Miya. Gaara and Neji had called theirs Oki and Hana. Iruka and Kakashi had called theirs Mai and Emiko. And Kiba and Shino had called theirs Mariko and Maru.

Suki came into the front room and got the door when the doorbell rang. Her gasp was barely audible, but her heart slammed against her chest. Suki had been 18 for a day and she now looked up at her mate, knowing the day was today she would be claimed. She liked the idea of having someone to love and protect her, but she was also fiercely independent, which she got from her mother. Snapping out of her daze, she looked back to her mother and father, who nodded and she shut the door behind her and looked up at her mate.

"Would you like to accompany me to my house?" He asked, and all she could do was nod and take his hand.

Inside, Naruto had gotten teary and excused himself. He stood before the window in his bedroom and willed himself not to cry. Instead he pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood behind his mate and wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist. "Don't be such a wimp. She's grown up, it's not like we're not going to see her again."

"I know. It's just hard to let her go. It's going to be hard to let them all go."

"I know." Sasuke whispered against the blondes neck. "We can always have more." He teased.

"Teme... I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too."

**END**

--

**Well, that's it. Was it alright, what did you guys think. Personally, I'm not happy with it, but it was just tying up the lose ends and finally finishing it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought. Hopefully, I'll see you again with another story soon. I do have a couple of one-shots that I wrote a while ago, so I might upload them. **

Mina - The wise one

Sorano - A star

Ren - Water lily

Miyoko Beautiful little girl

Kaoru - Fragrant

Kimi - righteous

Kiyoko - Clear as sky

Kohana - A little flower.

Kameko - turtle child/ longevity

Kura - Treasure house

Nari - Thunder

Nori - Belief

Megumi - blessing; merry; charity

Michie - Gateway; gracefully drooping flower.

Midori - Green

Miya Sacred House

Mariko - Circle

Maru - Round

Mai Brightness

Emiko - Blessed/ beautiful child

Oki - Ocean Centered

Hana - Bub, blossom


End file.
